El misterio de Castiel
by Calabaza
Summary: Había llegado un día de quien sabe dónde buscando quien sabe qué. No hablaba mucho de si mismo y la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera parecía que realmente estuviera ahí. Pero le asustaban las tormentas. Se quedaba muy quieto, en silencio bajo las mantas, y Dean presionaba su mano contra la de Castiel, deseando poder ayudarlo. Y un día, así como había llegado, se fue.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel era un misterio.

Eso era lo que Ellen Harvelle le había dicho a John Winchester en la cocina, mientras tomaban café. Dean recargado contra la pared en la habitación contigua, les había escuchado.

—Ash lo encontró caminando por el pastizal, solo. No ha dicho mucho y no sabemos de dónde viene, pero dice que se llama Castiel.-contaba ella, pasando los dedos alrededor de su taza.

John meneó la cabeza y se giró para mirar por la ventana las colinas que se elevaban alrededor de la casa, repletas de hierba de un amarillo pálido que se agitaba con el aire de la tarde.

—Sé que es solo un niño, pero si no sabes de donde viene podría ser… peligroso.-dijo de pronto.

— ¿Crees que podría ser un monstruo?- la voz de Ellen se hizo más aguda, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a reír. -John Winchester ¿Lo dices en serio? Como si no supieras en donde estás. Esta casa es el lugar más seguro en seis condados a la redonda, no hay forma de que los monstruos y los demonios se acerquen. Y por eso es que dejas a tus hijos aquí conmigo.

Él la miró, pensativo y asintió.

—Tus hijos no son los únicos niños aquí, y tengo a Jo. No los arriesgaría de ninguna manera. Castiel no reacciona a la plata, ni al agua bendita. Es solo un niño, te lo aseguro. Un buen niño.

—Aun así no deja de ser extraño la forma en que ha aparecido, solo, en un lugar tan apartado.

—Lo sé.

—Discúlpame, no es que dude de ti. Sé que Dean y Sam están a salvo aquí. Eso lo sé y confió en ti.- John se levantó de la silla y dio un paso hacia la puerta. -Gracias de nuevo por hacerte cargo de ellos. Volveré en un par de semanas.

—De acuerdo. Ten cuidado y llama de vez en cuando ¿Eh? Para saber que estás bien.

Luego Dean escuchó el sonido de la puerta chirriando al abrirse y volver a cerrarse y momentos después el motor del auto. Se acercó a la ventana para ver como el viejo Impala color negro se alejaba por el camino de la colina hasta finalmente desaparecer.

John no se había despedido, nunca lo hacía si podía evitarlo, y Dean estaba acostumbrado a ello, aunque odiaba esa costumbre de su padre. Odiaba verle partir sin mirar atrás, porque entonces sentía que quizá nunca más volvería a verlo.

—Dean ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Ellen desde la puerta de la estancia. Él se apartó de la ventana y asintió desganado. Sintió la mano de la mujer sobre su cabeza, revolviendo su cabello con un gesto afectuoso.

—Volverá pronto, cariño. Ya verás.

—Sí. Lo sé.

—Ve a jugar con los otros chicos. La cena estará lista en un rato.

Dean obedeció y salió al porche. Había un columpio hecho con una llanta vieja que colgaba de la rama de un enorme roble junto a la casa, y su hermano Sam estaba ahí, jugando con otros niños. Se le veía muy contento, ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de que su padre ya se había marchado.

Mejor así, pensaba Dean, sentándose escaleras de la entrada, sin ánimos de nada más que observar de lejos. Además no quería aguarle la fiesta a Sammy, que parecía estarla pasando genial colgado del columpio junto a los otros chicos, tratando de columpiarse todos al mismo tiempo.

Sam la pasaba especialmente bien cuando los dejaban con Ellen porque en su casa siempre había otros niños. Era una especie de guardería para chicos en su condición: hijos de cazadores cuyos padres a veces tenían que ausentarse durante semanas o más tiempo para ir a perseguir monstruos y demonios.

Sam y él ya habían estado ahí muchas otras veces, así que en ese lugar se sentía más como estar en casa que las veces que tenían que quedarse en algún hotel de paso. Ahí al menos tenían camas limpias y comida decente, y Ellen era muy buena con ellos. Y no tenían que estar solos.

Aun así Dean pensaba que para él sería mejor ir con su padre, aunque fuera peligroso, aunque tuviera que dormir todas las noches encogido en el asiento del auto y comer comida de supermercado, porque su lugar era al lado de su padre.

—¡Dean! -le llamó Sam, acercándose -¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el hermano menor, preocupado. Sammy sabía detectar los momentos en que no se encontraba bien o de buen ánimo. Sabía leer la expresión de su rostro y la forma en que se retraía y guardaba silencio cuando estaba triste. Así que se esforzó en mostrar una sonrisa.

—Nada. Me muero de hambre y Ellen me ha dicho que la cena no estará hasta dentro de un rato.

— ¡Hola, Dean!- exclamó una muy entusiasmada niñita rubia echándose sobre Dean para abrazarlo. Era Jo, la hija de Ellen. Los otros chicos se acercaron también. A uno de ellos ya lo conocían, se llamaba Gordon Walker y tenía once años, la misma edad que Dean. Sus padres eran cazadores especialistas en vampiros.

— ¿Qué hay Dean?

—Hey, la última vez que te vimos fue hace un año, en Illinois. Papá dijo que tus padres exterminaron hasta el último vampiro de la ciudad.

Los ojos de Gordon centellearon de emoción.

— ¡Machacaron hasta el último de esos apestosos chupasangre, hermano! Me hubiera gustado estado ahí con ellos, abriéndoles las gargantas de un tajo a esos hijos de puta.

Dean chasqueó la lengua y señaló con un movimiento de cabeza en dirección a Jo.

—No creo que a Ellen le guste que hablemos de eso.

La niña se dio cuenta e hizo una mueca de enojo.

— ¡Yo quiero escuchar la historia de los vampiros!

— ¡Venga, Jo! Vamos al columpio de nuevo.- dijo Sam, intentando distraerla. Ella dudó unos momentos, y se sujetó al brazo de Dean.

—Quiero que Dean me empuje en el columpio.

—Vale, yo te empujo.- Dean la cargó hasta el columpio, le ayudó a acomodarse dentro de él y empezó a mecerla.

— ¡Más! ¡Más alto!- pedía la niña soltando carcajadas de alegría.

—Es hora de cenar, niños.-anunció Ellen desde la puerta. -Vamos, Joanna Beth, baja de ese columpio ahora mismo y ve a lavarte las manos.

— ¡Ya voy!

La niña saltó intrépidamente, aterrizando de pie como un gatito y corrió dentro de la casa. Los chicos la siguieron.

—Tú debes ser Castiel.- dijo Dean, mirando al otro chico que iba con ellos y al cual no conocía. Era bajito y tenía el cabello negro y rizado y sonreía mucho, así que a Dean le dio la impresión de que era un tipo bastante alegre, y eso le agradó.

El chico arqueó las cejas y soltó una risotada, y Gordon hizo lo mismo.

—Me llamo Richie.-dijo el chico, ensanchando su sonrisa, dejando notar que le faltaban un par de dientes.

—Oh, disculpa... Soy Dean Winchester. Él es mi hermano Sam.

—Los Winchester, sí. He escuchado cosas de tu padre. Dicen que es feroz.

Dean arrugó el ceño al escuchar eso, pero no dijo nada porque no estaba seguro de si había sido un insulto o un cumplido

—He escuchado que es uno de los mejores.-continuó Richie -Y mi madre dice que es guapo.

— ¿Tu mamá es cazadora?- preguntó Sam.

—Sí. Mi padre se convirtió en hombre lobo, y mamá decidió cazarlo. No se llevaban bien, así que a ella le entusiasmaba la idea de poder dispararle.

Sam y Dean se miraron casi horrorizados, pero Richie parecía contarlo todo con mucho desenfado y despreocupación.

Se lavaron las manos en la pileta del baño de la planta baja y se acercaron al comedor.

La mesa era grande, con puestos de sobra, así que Jo se divertía cambiándose de lugar continuamente, y los chicos le seguían el juego, buscando nuevos puestos y cambiando cuando veían libre alguno que les gustara más.

—Venga ya, niños. Escojan un lugar o se quedarán sin silla y comerán de pie.- advirtió Ellen poniendo una bandeja con emparedados en la mesa.

— ¡Yo quiero comer de pie!-exclamó Jo.

—Claro que no quieres, si comes de pie la comida se te irá a las rodillas.-dijo la mujer, sirviéndoles vasos con leche y asegurándose de que todos tuvieran servilletas.

— ¿Es verdad? -preguntó Jo, un poco asustada. -¿Se me irá la comida a las rodillas?- miró a Sam, que estaba sentado frente a ella y él asintió tratando de contener la risa.

Cuando Jo se sentó por fin, los chicos se echaron a reír y ella, sin entender por qué se rió también.

— ¿Somos los únicos? -preguntó Dean cuando Ellen se sentó por fin, con una nueva taza de café en mano. -Ya sabes, los únicos en venir a cenar.

— ¿Lo dices por Ash? Fue al pueblo a comprar provisiones. Y ya se le hizo tarde. Así que probablemente pare a comer algo allá.

Dean asintió.

—Oh, y está Castiel.- agregó ella después.-Tú y Sam no lo conocen aún, ha estado viviendo aquí hace un par de meses. Es como de tu edad, más o menos. Oh, pero él no cena con nosotros normalmente. Vendrá cuando le de hambre.

—No le gusta que lo vean cuando come.- soltó Jo, pegando un mordisco a su pedazo de emparedado de crema y queso.

—Es un fenómeno.- agregó Gordon.

—Jovencito, vigila lo que dices.-advirtió Ellen apuntándole con un amenazante dedo índice. -Nadie va a ser llamado fenómeno en esta casa.-

—Lo siento.- respondió Gordon rodando los ojos.

—Más te vale. Bien, chicos, terminen su cena. Yo iré a darle a Jo un baño. Ven cariño.-Ellen tomó a la niña en brazos y subió con ella por las escaleras.

—Creo que se ha enojado.-dijo Richie, haciendo a un lado su plato vacío.

—Ya me he disculpado. ¡Cielos!-refunfuñó Gordon. -Voy a ver la tele. ¿Vienen?

Richie se levantó detrás de él y lo siguió al salón.

— ¿Quieres ver televisión? -preguntó Sam a Dean, dudando de si debía levantarse.

—Umh, no. Estoy cansado, creo que iré a acostarme.

—Oh.

—Ve tú si quieres.

—Pero... umh.

—No pasa nada. Ve. Te veo arriba.

—No vas a enojarte ¿Verdad?

—Claro que no, Sammy. Ve.

Sam lo pensó un momento, luego se levantó lentamente y echo una última mirada dudosa a Dean. Quería ver la televisión con los otros chicos, le gustaba tener la compañía de otros niños, pero de alguna manera siempre era menos divertido si Dean no estaba. De todas formas fue, se hizo un espacio en el sofá y se quedó embelesado mirando la película de la tarde.

Dean sabía que Sam quería que él fuera a ver la televisión también, pero le había dicho la verdad cuando dijo que estaba cansado, y no tenía ganas de sentarse a ver tele. Le apetecía más rodarse sobre la cama y estar solo.

Otra cosa que le gustaba de la casa de Ellen era que al menos estando ahí podía relajarse y no estar todo el tiempo alerta y preocupado por Sam. Sam estaba bien, a salvo, jugando con los otros chicos como un niño normal. Dean quería poder ser normal también por un momento y solo irse a dormir sin una sola preocupación más. Se levantó, puso los platos sucios en el fregadero y luego subió las escaleras de la cocina, pues los dormitorios estaban en el segundo piso. Había cuatro dormitorios. Sabía que el que estaba al final del pasillo era el de Ellen, y el de al lado era el de Jo (aunque Jo solía pasarse a la cama de su madre en las noches porque todavía le daba miedo la oscuridad). Luego estaban los otros dos dormitorios, con dos pares de literas cada uno, así siempre había lugares extra para dormir para cualquiera que lo necesitara.

Dean abrió la puerta del dormitorio donde normalmente se quedaban él y su hermano. Había maletas y ropa sobre una de las camas, así que supuso que compartirían la habitación con alguno de los otros chicos. Dean se asomó por la ventana y miró la penumbra que ya se había apoderado del cielo. Había anochecido muy pronto. Observó la línea del horizonte, preguntándose qué tan lejos estaba su padre en aquel momento.

Luego contempló el extenso pastizal que rodeaba la casa, y Dean no podía distinguirlas desde donde estaba, pero sabía que había escondidas entre la hierba montones de trampas para todo tipo de monstruos y demonios. El esposo de Ellen las había puesto ahí. Por eso era que la casa era tan segura.

Estaban a salvo. La idea le hizo sentir complacido, y suspiró aliviado observando el jardín, iluminado débilmente por la luz que se colaba desde el interior de la casa. Y luego miró el roble, y el columpio, donde había alguien. Parecía uno de los chicos, y por un momento creyó que era Sam y sintió una punzada en el estómago. Pero no era Sam.

—Ah, Dean, estas aquí.- Ellen acababa de entrar. -Traigo mantas y un par de almohadas extra para ti y Sam. Dime si necesitas algo más.

—Hay alguien afuera.

Ellen se acercó a la ventana.

—Oh, es Castiel.

—Escuché lo que le decías a papá. Que no tiene familia y no saben de dónde vino.

—Así es, no sabemos de dónde vino. No lo dice. No dice mucho, en verdad. Pero tiene una familia ahora. Somos nosotros, y este es su hogar.

— ¿Él duerme aquí?-

—No, se queda en el otro dormitorio. Tú y Sam compartirán la habitación con Gordon y Richie. -Ellen acomodó las almohadas sobre las camas. -Iré por él, está haciendo frío afuera.

Dean se quedó junto a la ventana hasta que vio que la pequeña figura allá abajo en el jardín se bajaba del columpio y caminaba hacia la casa. Dean se imaginó que Ellen lo había llamado desde la puerta.

—Bien.-murmuró Dean, yendo hacia la litera, trepando las escalerillas para llegar a la cama de arriba (era su privilegio como hermano mayor, y Sammy no estaba ahí para discutirlo) y se echó sobre el colchón, quedándose dormido casi en el momento en que su cabeza tocó la almohada.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando se despertó le tomo más de un momento darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, y recordar en dónde. _Oh, cierto, papá, Ellen, la litera de arriba._

Un estruendo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, y la luz intensa que entró por la ventana le hizo saber que afuera estaba relampagueando. Bajo el sonido de los truenos se escuchaba el de la lluvia cayendo pesadamente. La momentánea luz iluminó la habitación el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera ver a Gordon durmiendo en la cama de arriba de la otra litera y a Richie abajo. Se acercó a la orilla y se asomó debajo de su propia litera. Sammy estaba ahí, enredado en las sábanas, durmiendo con un pie colgando de la cama y la boca abierta.

Dean bajó de la cama y se acercó a arropar a su hermano, quien solo se giró para seguir durmiendo a sus anchas.

Ya que estaba de pie, Dean se decidió a ir al baño, así que salió en silencio de la habitación y se aseguró de cerrar la puerta detrás de él muy suavemente. Toda la casa estaba hundida en una profunda quietud, interrumpida únicamente por el sonido de la lluvia repiqueteando sobre los techos, y los truenos ocasionales.

Atendió su asunto en el baño lo más rápido que pudo, hacía frío y quería volver a calentarse bajo las mantas, pero en su camino de regreso algo lo distrajo de su objetivo: había alguien más en el pasillo, alguien que salía de la habitación contigua a la suya. Era un chico bajito, envuelto en un suéter raído y demasiado grande para su pequeño y flaco cuerpo. Lo vio cruzar el pasillo hacia la habitación de Ellen pero se detuvo antes de llegar y se giró para mirar a Dean, y Dean lo miró, y ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Entonces un la luz de un nuevo relámpago los iluminó y los ojos del otro chico se cerraron con fuerza y sus manos taparon sus orejas, aunque eso no fuera suficiente para evitar escuchar el trueno que parecía causarle pavor. Una vez que el estruendo hubo pasado corrió hacia la puerta de Ellen y entró a la habitación, dejando a Dean solo de nuevo en el pasillo.

Ese debía ser Castiel, pensó Dean, antes de ir a acostarse otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente el clima seguía húmedo y frío y Dean se revolvió en la cama deseando no tener que levantarse porque se estaba muy bien bajo las mantas, pero al mirar a las literas de al lado se dio cuenta que los otros chicos ya no estaban. Se asomó a la cama de Sam y él tampoco estaba ahí. Todos se habían levantado antes que él, lo que era raro porque normalmente Dean era el primero en estar en pie por las mañanas.

Se vistió debajo de las sabanas, todavía resguardado por su tibieza, y luego hizo la cama (era una de las reglas de la casa) para finalmente bajar al primer piso. Se encontró con Ellen, quien estaba ocupada lavando platos en la cocina.

—Buenos días, cariño. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí. Demasiado. Lo siento, me quedé dormido.

—No te preocupes. Aunque tendrás que desayunar solo, los otros chicos ya han comido.

— ¿Dónde está Sam?

—Está afuera, jugando con los demás.

Dean se asomó por la ventana, esperando ver a su hermanito, pero solo alcanzaba a escuchar su voz y la de los otros chicos a lo lejos, sumadas a las risas y gritos de Jo.

—Hace frío, pero no he podido mantenerlos adentro. De todas formas más tarde saldrá el sol y tendremos un buen clima por la tarde, o al menos eso dijo el tipo del reporte del tiempo. Venga, siéntate. La avena aún está caliente.

Dean se sentó y Ellen puso frente a él un plato lleno de avena espesa y tibia, y unas galletas.

—Estaré arriba por si me necesitas. Y abrígate bien si sales.

—Sí.

Dean volvió a quedarse solo, y a pesar de que tenía hambre no iba a comer avena. Tampoco iba a negarse frente a Ellen, pero no iba a comer algo que parecía que alguien más ya había masticado antes, así que se guardó las galletas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y vacío el contenido del plato de vuelta en la olla, porque el que él no quisiera comerla no era razón para desperdiciarla.

Estaba dejando caer la avena dentro de la olla cuando se dio cuenta de que le observaban. Se giró alarmado temiendo que fuera Ellen, pero en vez de ella se encontró con el niño del pasillo de la noche anterior. Se le veía mucho más tranquilo a la luz de la mañana, observando silencioso y muy atento como Dean ponía su porción de avena de vuelta en la cacerola.

Atrapado, Dean se giró, intentando actuar como si no estuviera haciendo algo que no debía y dejó el plato vacío en el fregadero. Cuando se volvió de nuevo el otro chico ya no estaba.

Lo encontró en la sala, sacando un libro gordo y grande del librero y cargándolo hasta el sofá en donde se acomodó entre los almohadones.

—Castiel. —le llamó Dean, y al escuchar su nombre el otro chico apartó la vista del libro y volvió a mirarlo a él.

—Hola. Me llamo Dean.

Castiel asintió y concentró una vez más su atención en el libro. Dio vuelta a la página con mucho cuidado, muy lentamente, y luego paso las palmas abiertas sobre las hojas, acariciándolas.

Castiel estaba ahora únicamente mirando al libro, y Dean se sintió incómodo, un poco invisible, como si no estuviera ahí. Metió una mano en su bolsillo derecho y sacó una de las galletas, extendiéndola en su mano como una pequeña ofrenda.

— ¿Quieres?

Castiel no levantó la cabeza, sólo le miró de reojo, acercó la mano para tomar la galleta y la puso sobre el sofá, a su lado. Luego volvió a darle vuelta a la página del libro, y como hizo antes pasó delicadamente sus manos sobre toda la extensión de las hojas.

— ¿Por qué haces eso? —preguntó Dean.

Castiel apretó los labios y le miró confundido.

—Eso... cuando cambias la página pasas tus manos sobre las hojas. —dijo Dean con auténtica curiosidad.

—El papel... — respondió Castiel, con una voz muy queda que Dean apenas fue capaz de captar. —Está fresco y suave. Y huele bien. — hundió su pequeña cara dentro del libro, aspirando sobre él. El olor parecía complacerlo mucho, pues sonrió levemente.

— ¿Quieres olerlo? —le preguntó a Dean.

—Ah...

En realidad no quería.

Pero lo hizo de todos modos.

Se inclinó sobre el libro, dejando que el olor de las hojas le saturara la nariz. Olía a papel viejo, pero no era desagradable.

— ¿Te gusta mucho leer? —preguntó Dean, cuando Castiel volvió a cambiar de página y cumplió con su ritual de pasar las manos sobre ellas. Sus dedos se detuvieron sobre una imagen de colores intensos que ocupaba la mitad de la hoja.

—No sé leer. — confesó Castiel.

—Oh.

Dean se sentó en el borde del sofá.

— ¿Ellen no te ha enseñado? Sé que puede hacerlo porque le enseñó a Jo.

—Ella quiere enseñarme, pero yo no he aprendido a hacerlo.

—Ah. Ya. Bueno... ¿Quieres que te lea algo?

Castiel no respondió con palabras, pero empujó el libro hacia Dean, quien lo tomó, y acomodándose contra el respaldo del sofá para estar más cómodo, se dispuso a leer.

Miró la portada del libro que ponía en letras grandes y doradas "Gran enciclopedia del mundo"

—Parece aburrido, del tipo de libros que te hacen leer en la escuela —declaró mientras lo hojeaba, sintiéndose de pronto menos entusiasmado que en un principio. — ¿Hay algo en especial que quieras que te lea? No sé… acerca de algún país o un hecho histórico o algo.

—Cualquier cosa. Todo. —respondió Castiel. Luego, con una voz aún más débil agregó en tono dudoso —Necesito aprender todo lo que pueda.

—Umh... vale. —Dean repasó el libro en busca de algo que le pareciera remotamente interesante. Pero no lo encontró, porque en ese momento Sam le interrumpió entrando en la sala, llamándolo a gritos, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, las mejillas enrojecidas y la respiración agitada, seguramente por pasar toda la mañana correteando afuera.

— ¡Dean! ¡Ash volvió y dice que nos dejará subirnos al tractor...!- se detuvo al mirar al chico sentado junto a su hermano, y le sonrió también a él.

— ¡Hola! Soy Sam.

Castiel se dedicó a mirarle fijamente sin responder a su saludo así que Dean tuvo que presentarlo.

—Se llama Castiel.

—Ah. ¿Te has subido al tractor antes, Castiel?

Castiel negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces deberías venir también. ¡Vamos, Dean!

—Claro. — contestó Dean, dejando el libro a un lado. — ¿Quieres venir? —preguntó a Castiel.

Era difícil decir si quería o no ir con ellos, porque no soltaba palabra alguna y la expresión ecuánime de su cara era difícil de leer. Volvió a tomar el libro y se lo colocó sobre las piernas, lo que los hermanos interpretaron como un "No".

Sam y Dean fueron detrás de la casa, cerca del viejo granero que únicamente servía para guardar cosas que no se usaban, como un igualmente viejo tractor que Ash había reparado sólo por diversión. Gordon, Richie y Jo ya estaban ahí.

—Hey, Ash ¿Vas a dejarnos subir? —preguntó Dean cuando llegaron hasta la máquina, donde Ash, un muchacho delgaducho y de cabello rubio muy largo por detrás y corto por delante, estaba sentado al volante del tractor.

—Claro, compañero... en cuanto logre que encienda. — dijo mientras giraba la llave, sin conseguir que el motor arrancara. —Demonios, ayer estaba bien. Tendré que ir por las herramientas.

Se bajó de un salto y caminó rumbo al granero. Pero se detuvo y se volvió, apuntando con ambos dedos índices hacia los niños —Oh,y no se suban hasta que vuelva. Solo por si acaso.

Cuando Ash se perdió de vista lo primero que Gordon hizo fue saltar sobre el tractor, trepando por un lado hasta el puesto del conductor.

—Ash ha dicho que no subiéramos.

—Oh, vamos, Sam, no seas aburrido. —respondió Gordon poniendo las manos sobre el volante. —Si no puede moverse qué más da que nos subamos.

Richie subió también, acomodándose detrás del asiento de Gordon porque no había más espacio donde sentarse.

—Vamos, ¿Vas a quedarte mirando, Winchester?

Dean rodó los ojos. No le gustaba el tono de desafío de Gordon, así que trepó también sobre el viejo trasto y cuando llegó arriba extendió una mano para ayudar a subir a Sam, a quien seguía sin parecerle buena idea, pero ya que su hermano mayor lo había hecho él no podía quedarse atrás.

— ¡Yo también quiero subir! —gritó Jo, estirando los bracitos para que la ayudaran.

—Tú no puedes subir, Jo. Te caerás. —respondió Gordon.

— ¡No me caeré!

— ¡He dicho que no!

Jo frunció el ceño, apretó la boca en un pequeño botón rosado e infló las mejillas.

— ¡Le diré a mamá! —gritó mientras echaba a correr.

— ¿Desde cuándo decides tú quien puede subir y quién no, Gordon? —cuestionó Dean, poco contento con la forma en que el otro chico le había hablado a la niña.

—Si se cae, y sabes que lo hará, Ellen nos culpará. —fue el argumento de Gordon.

—Bueno, nosotros tampoco deberíamos haber subido. —dijo Sam.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Los Winchester son unos aguafiestas! Si vas a ser un llorón cobarde puedes bajar tú también, Sam.

— ¡No le llames cobarde! —Dean empujó a Gordon, cuya pierna accidentalmente fue a dar contra una palanca, lo que hizo que en ese momento el tractor empezara a moverse.

— ¡Salta, Sam! —gritó Dean impulsándose hacia el suelo, rodando sobre la hierba, seguido por su hermano.

Gordon y Richie saltaron también, mientras la máquina seguía moviéndose muy lentamente, bufando y gruñendo como una vieja y cansada bestia caminando hacia el pastizal. Luego pareció cambiar de idea repentinamente y se giró a la izquierda, moviéndose en dirección a la casa.

Por alguna razón Castiel estaba en el camino. Estaba parado justo frente al tractor y no se movía.

Dean intentó llamarlo, pero su garganta reseca por el miedo sólo alcanzó a emitir un sonido estrangulado.

— ¡Mierda! — exclamó Ash desde la puerta del granero, dejando caer la caja de herramientas y echando a correr hacia el tractor, logrando alcanzarlo y subirse a él de un salto para apagarlo.

La máquina se detuvo, y Dean llegó hasta ella corriendo.

— ¡Ash! ¡Castiel! —exclamó casi sin aliento, agachándose bajo el tractor.

Castiel estaba tumbado bocabajo sobre la hierba que se había manchado con la sangre que le salía de la frente en forma de hilillo.

—Oh, no, no... Traigan a Ellen —soltó Ash, tratando de no parecer asustado frente a los otros niños que también se habían acercado para ver. Sam corrió hacia la casa.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible, Ash?!

Dean había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces Ellen había gritado esa misma frase. Desde la otra habitación podían escuchar perfectamente todo lo que ella decía con la voz enojada y regañona que todavía le causaba miedo.

Había intentado explicarle a la mujer que no había sido culpa de Ash, pero ella le había hecho callar con una mirada y lo envió a la cocina con los otros chicos. Jo también estaba ahí. Castiel no.

Dean miró a Gordon.

Luego Gordon miró a Dean.

—No ha sido culpa de Ash.

— ¿Vas a decirle a Ellen que fue culpa tuya? —preguntó Gordon.

—Ha sido culpa de los dos.

—Culpa mía no. Tú me empujaste.

—Ash nos dijo que no subiéramos y no lo escuchamos.

—Bueno, ve y di que fuiste tú. Yo no hice nada malo.

— ¿Quién es el cobarde ahora? —gruñó Dean. Se levantó y subió las escaleras con Sam detrás de él.

—Lo siento, debí hacerte caso, Sam. Sé que tú no querías subir. —dijo Dean cuando estuvieron solos. Sam lo miró con indulgencia y se encogió de hombros.

—Todos nos subimos. La culpa fue de todos.

Dean se detuvo frente a su dormitorio, y miró hacia la puerta de al lado, que estaba entre abierta.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Sam cuando su hermano se asomó por ella. Dean le hizo un gesto de que se callara y Sam no tuvo otra opción más que seguirlo.

Dean empujó la puerta para que se abriera un poco más. Castiel estaba ahí, acostado en una de las literas de abajo, con el rostro pálido y con un vendaje abultado sobre su frente. Parecía más pequeño de lo normal, como si la cama, al igual que sus ropas, fuera demasiado grande para él. Dean tuvo el raro pensamiento de que era porque Castiel ni siquiera estaba ahí realmente. Su cuerpo se estaba evaporando, desapareciendo poco a poco. No podía explicar cómo, o por qué le daba esa impresión. Simplemente así era.

Se mordió los labios con angustia, convencido de que el chico estaba agonizando.

—El doctor dijo que va a estar bien. — dijo oportunamente Ellen, quien estaba detrás de ellos. No se habían dado cuenta en que momento había llegado, pero no parecía más esa mujer furiosa que se había quedado abajo gritándole al pobre de Ash.

—No ha sido grave, pero hay que dejarle descansar.

—Ellen, no fue culpa de Ash.

—Sí, lo sé, Dean. Pero él fue descuidado al dejar las llaves puestas en el tractor con un montón de críos sin supervisión al rededor. Por cierto, ustedes también están castigados, sin televisión y sin salir el resto del día. Ahora traigan sus libros y vayan a hacer sus deberes.


	3. Chapter 3

El reporte del clima estaba equivocado. Durante el resto del día no salió el sol, y las nubes cada vez más espesas y oscuras se abigarraron en el cielo.

Los niños estaban sentados alrededor de la mesita de té de la sala, con libros y cuadernos abiertos y montones de hojas de ejercicios para responder.

Aquella era una de las cosas que a Dean no le gustaba de quedarse en la casa de Ellen, porque ella insistía en que se pusieran al corriente en los estudios mientras estaban en época de vacaciones, y les hacía dedicar horas enteras a ello.

Al menos cuando se quedaban en un motel él podía decidir en qué gastar sus tardes. Y hacer tarea era la peor forma de pasar el tiempo.

—Dean, mira al libro no a la ventana. —dijo Ellen desde el sofá, donde intentaba que Jo terminara de escribir una oración sobre unos patos que hacían "cuack".

—Esto es aburrido ¿Podemos tomar un descanso? —gruñó el chico, con el rostro entre las manos y arrastrando la voz porque, diablos, en verdad estaba aburrido.

—Apenas comenzaste. Al menos termina la primera hoja de ejercicios.

—Oww.

—Revisa otra vez, Jo ¿Está bien escrito? —Ellen señaló el cuaderno y la niña dudo un momento, con el lápiz en la boca.

— ¡Sí!

—No. Revisa otra vez

—Ellen. —dijo Dean.

— ¿Nh?

—Tú le enseñaste a leer a Jo ¿Verdad?

—Sí, le he enseñado algunas cosas sencillas. Aunque todavía le falta un año para ir a la escuela.

— ¿También le enseñas a Castiel?

La mujer llevó la vista del cuaderno de ejercicios de Jo al rostro de Dean.

—Claro, lo he intentado, pero aún no lee.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Le pasa algo?

Del otro lado de la mesa Gordon le susurró algo a Richie y soltó una risita ahogada, pero guardó silencio cuando se dio cuenta de que Dean le miraba de mala manera.

—Pues...no lo sé. —respondió Ellen pensativa —Castiel es muy listo, simplemente le cuesta entender cómo funcionan algunas cosas que los demás damos por sentado.

—Ah.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Dean se encogió de hombros, fingiendo repentino interés en el libro que tenía abierto frente a él.

Otro libro aburrido, lleno de fechas históricas de cosas aburridas que habían pasado hace tanto tiempo que no podían importarle menos. A Castiel quizá le gustaría. Y después de todo no le había leído como le había prometido. Y quizá si se hubiese quedado con él dentro de la casa, leyendo, el chico no estaría ahora metido en la cama con media cabeza deshecha.

—Está haciendo frío, será mejor que ponga algo en el horno. —dijo Ellen, levantándose y yendo a la cocina. Ellen solía hacer eso. Cuando las noches eran muy frías se ponía a hornear algo y de ese modo el calor de la estufa calentaba el ambiente dentro de la casa. Era mucho mejor que intentar encender la chimenea que nunca había funcionado bien, y a Dean le gustaba especialmente cuando Ellen hacía tarta.

—Eh, Dean. —Soltó Gordon en cuanto la mujer se hubo marchado — ¿Sigues molesto? Vamos, al final nos han castigado a todos. Da un poco igual quien tuvo la culpa.

Dean pensó un momento antes de responder. Se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, pero Gordon compartía su culpabilidad. Y además había llamado cobarde a Sam y eso le era un poco difícil de pasar por alto.

—Disculpa lo que dije antes. —agregó Gordon como si le hubiera leído la mente a Dean. —Discúlpame, Sam.

—Está bien. —dijo por fin Dean.

Gordon podía ser un pesado cuando quería, pero la mayor parte del tiempo era divertido y agradable. Y además Dean no quería pelearse con nadie. No en casa de Ellen. No cuando acaban de llegar y Sam parecía estarla pasando bien, así que lo más fácil era dejarlo estar.

—Sí, está bien. —agregó Sam.

Un rato después la estancia se llenó del aroma dulce de un pastel en el horno y del calor que desprendía mientras se horneaba.

— ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¿Puedo comer pastel ahora? —exclamó Jo con su vocecita cantarina corriendo a la cocina.

— Espera hasta después de la cena.

—Pero quiero.

—Aún no, pero puedes ayudarme a preparar la cubierta. ¿Quieres?

— ¡Sí!

—Entonces ve a lavarte las manos.

Dean cerró su libro y suspiró cansado.

— ¿Terminaste? —preguntó Gordon, haciendo lo mismo con el suyo.

—No. Pero estoy harto.

—Bueno, es mejor esto que ir a la escuela.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar aquí? Porque si seguimos aquí en Septiembre, Ellen nos hará ir a clases. —respondió Dean. Gordon se encogió de hombros.

—Todavía no sé cuándo van a volver mamá y papá de su cacería.

Dean notó que Gordon apartaba la mirada, así que decidió cambiar de tema. Además Sam estaba ahí, y no quería hacerle pensar en que ellos tampoco sabían cuando iban a volver a ver a su padre.

—De todas formas ¿Te parece mejor quedarte encerrado aquí que ir a la escuela?

—En la escuela también estás encerrado, durante horas, con un montón de idiotas para los que siempre eres el "chico nuevo" ¿A ti te gusta eso?

Dean sonrió. Sintió que estaba sonriendo pero no por que quisiera realmente hacerlo. Era un reflejo. El tipo de sonrisas que pone uno cuando se siente todo lo contrario a estar contento.

No, claro que no le gustaba la escuela.

Ni ser el chico nuevo en cada maldito lugar al que iban, ni los otros malditos chicos, ni las malditas tareas.

—A mí me gusta la escuela. —dijo Sam, apartando la vista de su cuaderno por primera vez en media hora.

Dean resopló y soltó una risa (una auténtica).

—Claro que sí. Debes ser el único chico en todo el mundo al que realmente le gusta ese horrible lugar.

Sam rodó los ojos con fastidio.

— ¿Terminaste? —preguntó Richie, mirando las hojas de Sam.

—Sí, terminé lo de hoy, y estaba adelantando un poco las siguientes hojas.

Richie soltó un silbidito de sorpresa.

—Increíble.

—Vaya nerd que eres. —soltó Gordon, y supo en seguida que había sido un error, porque Dean lo fulminó con una mirada de "Cuidado con lo que estás diciendo".

Claro que Sam era un nerd. Pero nadie podía llamarle así a su hermano más que él o hacer burla de ello. Gordon estaba poniéndose un poco pesado con sus comentarios y a Dean le estaba siendo un poco difícil ignorarlos.

—Bueno... — dijo Sam, acomodando sus hojas tímidamente. —De todas formas no tenemos nada más que hacer mientras estemos castigados.

—Lo sé. Esto es una idiotez, el maldito tractor arrancó solo. —se quejó Gordon.

— ¿Creen que Castiel estará bien? —dijo Richie.

—Lo vimos hace un rato. Tenía la cabeza vendada pero Ellen dijo que iba a estar bien. — contestó Sam. Gordon chasqueó la lengua y meneó la cabeza.

— ¡Claro que está bien! Si le hubiera pasado algo grave Ellen lo habría llevado al hospital del pueblo. Dejen de exagerar. Como si fuera la gran cosa. De todas formas ¿Qué hacía ese tonto parado frente al tractor? Es su culpa por ser tan estúpido.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema, Gordon? —Dean golpeó la mesita para café con el puño cerrado — ¡Está en cama con la cabeza envuelta en vendas porque nosotros hicimos algo que no debíamos! ¿Por qué actúas como si no te importara?

— ¿¡Y por qué a ti te importa tanto!? Cielos, no es como si se hubiera muerto.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué están gritando? — preguntó Ellen desde la puerta de la cocina, y los chicos apartaron las miradas el uno del otro, fingiendo que no ocurría nada.

—Sea lo que sea que pare ahora, si me entero de que están peleando les daré un verdadero castigo.

—Sí, Ellen.

—Bien, vayan a lavarse y venga a la mesa.

— ¿Estás bien? –quiso saber Sam, cuando se quedó a solas en el baño con Dean, mientras se enjabonaban las manos.

—Sí.

—Pareces enojado.

—No lo estoy. — pero se dio cuenta que tenía el ceño fruncido al responder. Trato de parecer más contento y esbozó una sonrisa. El tipo de sonrisas que no engañaban a Sam.

—Dean.

—En serio, Sam.

—Es que desde ayer estás raro. Serio. ¿Es por papá?

—No.

—Volverá. Siempre lo hace.

—Lo sé. Pero no tiene nada que ver con papá, ni con nada. Estoy bien. Estaba un poco molesto por que Gordon es un idiota.

—Antes te caía bien.

—Si, por que no había notado lo idiota que es.

Sonrió y esta vez Sam le creyó.

—Vamos a cenar... Oh, espera, adelántate. Tengo que usar el baño. —dijo Dean empujando a su hermano fuera del cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

—No te tardes. —le oyó decir y luego escuchó sus pasos alejándose.

Dean se ocupó de su asunto en el baño rápidamente y tuvo que lavarse las manos de nuevo.

Todavía podía oler el pastel de Ellen cuando entró a la sala, pero de pronto se le ocurrió que realmente no tenía tanta hambre.

Sentía como si tuviera algo pesado entre el estómago en el pecho que no le dejaría comer nada aunque quisiera. Era como si la preocupación de todo el día se le hubiera quedado dentro y eso lo hacía sentirse cansado.

Subió por las escaleras de la sala, dispuesto a irse a acostar, pero cuando llegó a su habitación no pudo evitar seguir caminando un poco más, hasta la puerta del dormitorio de al lado.

Ellen había cerrado la puerta, así que se esforzó en hacer el menor ruido posible al girar la perilla y empujar suavemente hacia adentro. Pero dentro todo estaba completamente oscuro y la poca luz del pasillo no iluminaba lo bastante para alcanzar a ver algo.

Estuvo a punto de cerrar e irse, pero un murmullo brotando de la oscuridad le detuvo.

—Hola.

—Hola. —respondió Dean, suavemente. —Amh... ¿Cómo te sientes?

La respuesta no vino en seguida. Dean entornó los ojos y con su vista adaptándose lentamente a la penumbra, creyó distinguir la figura de Castiel sentado en la cama.

—Duele. —dijo por fin el otro.

—Oh. Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué?

—Estábamos jugando en el tractor y lo echamos a andar sin querer. — No era como que hubiera deseado que aquello ocurriera. No había estado esperando a que pasara. Había sido un accidente, y él había cometido un error, pero no había sido intencional. Y aun así, no podía evitar sentir la culpa creciendo mientras veía la pequeña y solitaria silueta de Castiel. Dean tartamudeó un poco antes de poder continuar — Y te pedí que nos acompañaras afuera. Tú no querías salir, pero al final lo hiciste... y te pasó esto.

—No ha sido culpa tuya.

Pero la culpabilidad seguía aferrándose a Dean.

—No podías saber lo que iba a pasar —agregó Castiel.

—No. Supongo... que no.

Deslizó la mano por la perilla de la puerta, jugando con ella inconscientemente.

—Lo siento —dijo de pronto, disculpándose otra vez —Te desperté.

—Estaba despierto —pudo notar como la sombra que era Castiel giraba la cabeza hacia la ventana —Las nubes me despertaron.

— ¿Las nubes?

—Va a llover.

Dean clavó la vista en el cristal de la ventana, pero sólo podía ver tanta oscuridad como la que inundaba la habitación.

—Te dan miedo los truenos ¿Verdad?

—No.

— ¡Dean! —la voz de Ellen llegó desde la planta baja.

—Ah. Tengo que irme. —musitó Dean y esperó unos momentos, pero Castiel no dijo nada más, así que volvió a cerrar la puerta muy despacio y bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con Ellen.

—Vamos, Dean. La cena se enfría.

—Ahora no tengo mucha hambre, Ellen.

— ¿En serio? ¿Te sientes mal? —Ellen puso su mano contra la frente del niño —No tienes fiebre.

—No. No me siento mal. Sólo no tengo hambre.

—Cariño ¿En serio estás bien?

—Sí.

Ellen torció la boca y suspiró.

—Bien... Bien, entonces ve a recoger tus libros de la sala

—Sí.

—Y asegúrate de que la ventana de tu habitación esté cerrada, es posible que tengamos lluvia también hoy.

—Sí, lo sé.

Esa noche llovió tanto como la noche anterior. El ruido de los truenos despertó a Dean. Podía ver las luces destellando en el cielo aun a través de las cortinas cerradas. Los otros chicos dormían. Incluso Sam. Dean se aseguró de ello mirando a la litera de abajo. Su hermano estaba profundamente dormido. Tan tranquilo.

Apenas un año atrás todavía se levantaba a mitad de la noche si había tormenta, y no admitía que sentía miedo, pero siempre agradecía que Dean lo dejara pasarse a su cama.

Ahora parecía estar muy bien por su cuenta.

Pero se le ocurrió que quizá Castiel no. Quizá le costaría dormir, solo, en la otra habitación, con sus vendajes.

A lo mejor podía hacer algo bueno por él e ir a ver si se encontraba bien. Si, era una buena idea. Pero nunca llegó a cumplirla, porque se quedó dormido.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente la primera idea que saltó a su mente fue que quería ver como estaba Castiel. Se levantó tan callado como pudo hacerlo, porque los otros todavía dormían, y fue a la habitación contigua.

Pero Castiel no estaba ahí. Sólo quedaban las sábanas revueltas sobre su cama.

—Buenos días, Dean. —saludó Ellen, con quien Dean se topó en el pasillo —Hoy les has ganado a los otros chicos en levantarse.

—Castiel no está en su cama.

— ¿Uh? No. Está en la mía. Se ha pasado durante la noche por que no le gustan las tormentas. Él y Jo siguen durmiendo.

—Oh.

— ¿Vas a ayudarme con el desayuno?

Dean se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Hoy si tienes hambre?

—Sí. Mucha.

— ¿Que te gustaría desayunar? ¿Avena?

—Umh ¿Podría comer una hamburguesa?

— ¿Hamburguesas para el desayuno? — ella soltó una ligera carcajada y palmeó la espalda del chico. —Te diré qué: Tomaremos cereal para el desayuno y haré hamburguesas para el almuerzo.

Y Dean estuvo de acuerdo.

Jo entró a la cocina vestida todavía con su largo camisón de franela y con el cabello revuelto. Sonrió, saltó a los brazos de su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Bueno días, mami. Buenos días, Dean.

—Buenos días, linda.

—Buenos días, Jo.

— ¿Se ha despertado Castiel? —preguntó Ellen

—Sí. — contestó la niña, trepándose a una de las sillas. — ¿Puedo tomar una galleta?

—No, primero desayuna. —respondió Ellen, mirando por la ventana sobre el fregadero.

— ¡Por favor!

—Está bien, sólo una. Dean, sirve un poco de cereal para Jo. Ahora vuelvo.

Un momento después cruzó la puerta hacia el patio, en donde una camioneta azul había aparcado.

Una joven mujer de piel morena, largo cabello rizado, y envuelta en un abrigo, bajó del vehículo, y Ellen debía conocerla porque se acercó a darle un abrazo, y permanecieron así durante un rato. Entonces Dean se dio cuenta de que la joven estaba llorando.

—Dean ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jo, parándose sobre la silla.

—No lo sé. Vamos, come.

Dean sirvió cereal en el pequeño bowl amarillo que era el favorito de Jo y le agregó leche.

Ellen volvió a la casa, con el rostro serio, y fue directo a las escaleras sin decirles nada a los niños.

Afuera, la joven se había quedado recargada contra la camioneta, limpiándose el rostro húmedo de llanto con un pañuelo.

Un par de minutos más tarde Gordon bajó las escaleras corriendo, todavía en pijamas, y sin reparar en Dean o Jo fue directo hacia la puerta, afuera, hacia la chica en la camioneta, quien extendió los brazos para recibirlo y abrazarlo. Le besó la cabeza, y le dijo algo que hizo que el chico se alterara. Se había tapado el rostro con ambas manos así que Dean no pudo saber si estaba llorando o no.

—Es la hermana de Gordon. —murmuró Richie. Él y Sam acababan de entrar en la cocina, con la expresión en sus caras tan tensas y serias como las de Ellen. Luego la mujer bajó las escaleras con el abrigo de Gordon en una mano y su pequeña maleta en la otra, y salió una vez más para entregarle la valija a la joven mujer que la puso dentro de la camioneta. Ellen ayudó a Gordon a ponerse el abrigo, luego lo abrazó y le besó la mejilla para finalmente ayudarlo a subir al vehículo.

La joven se despidió con un movimiento de mano y Ellen le respondió igual. La camioneta arrancó y se perdió rápidamente por el camino bajo el cielo nublado.

— ¿A dónde fue Gordon, mami? —preguntó Jo cuando Ellen volvió adentro y le cerró la puerta al frío del exterior.

—Volverá a su casa, cariño. Su hermana vino para llevarlo a casa... Vamos, siéntense, coman algo.

Los chicos obedecieron, mirándose en silencio mientras Ellen les ponía cereal en los platos y jugo en los vasos.

No tenían que preguntarle a Ellen para imaginarse que era lo que había pasado. Algo debía haberles ocurrido a los padres de Gordon. Dean sabía que su hermana no era cazadora, a ella no le gustaba ese tipo de vida. Había elegido vivir como una persona normal, lejos de sus padres y de Gordon. Tenía que haberles pasado algo muy malo para que fuera ella quien viniera hasta la casa de Ellen a recoger al chico.

La peor parte era que los chicos sabían que podrían haber sido los padres de cualquiera de ellos. Era algo que podía pasarle a cualquiera que fuera hijo de un cazador.

Dean miró Sam tratando de parecer tranquilo, pero tenía un nudo en la boca del estómago que no le dejó terminar el desayuno. Comieron poco y en silencio, y a Ellen no le importó que dejaran los platos a medio comer. Les dejó ir a ver la televisión mientras ella se encargaba de limpiar y preparaba el desayuno para Ash y Castiel.

Hacia medio día el ánimo de los chico mejoró un poco cuando Ellen les dio permiso de ir con Ash al pueblo. Ash tenía que recoger paquetes de comestibles y otras cosas, y mientras se ocupaba de lo suyo dejaba que los niños fueran a la fuente de sodas o a la arcadia.

Así que los chicos se enfilaron hacia la camioneta de Ash, con Ellen detrás de ellos acomodándoles bufandas en los cuellos y gorros en las cabezas.

—Ellen, no hace tanto frío. —se atrevió a protestar Dean.

—Sí, si hace. Déjate puesto ese gorro, jovencito. Pueden quitárselos más tarde si sale el sol y el ambiente se calienta un poco. Y usen los amuletos. Deben llevarlos puestos todo el tiempo. No, Richie, no puedes colgártelo en la oreja. Guárdenlos bien para que no llamen la atención. Hagan todo lo que Ash les diga y no se alejen de las zonas seguras. Y por el amor de Dios, Ash, fíjate en donde estacionas porque si vuelves con otra multa… Bueno, no vuelvas con otra multa.

—Entendido. —respondió el muchacho haciendo la señal de rock and roll con la mano desde su puesto en el asiento de conductor.—Vamos, chicos ¡Arriba! —apuró, palmeando sobre la puerta de la vieja van.

—Pónganse los cinturones. –agregó Ellen cuando Dean, Sam y Richie estuvieron arriba. —Tengan cuidado. Vuelvan pronto.

Ash encendió el motor y arrancó.

Justo entonces en la puerta de la cocina apareció Jo.

— ¡Quiero ir también! —gritó, corriendo tras el vehículo, pero este ya se había alejado mucho para que pudiera alcanzarlo, y la niña se detuvo junto a su madre, llorando.

— ¡Quiero ir con ellos!

—Irás la próxima vez.

Pero Jo sólo pudo seguir llorando, mientras veía la camioneta escaparse sin ella por el camino lodoso de la colina.

Dean, sentado en el asiento del copiloto alcanzó a ver a Jo por el espejo lateral y sintió pena por ella porque había corrido tras ellos y ahora se quedaba ahí atrás, llorando.

A él no le gustaba excluirla, pero lo cierto era que Jo sólo tenía cinco años y a Ellen todavía le costaba dejarla ir más allá de los límites del terreno seguro de la granja si no era en su compañía.

Aun así el pueblo más cercano, Ceresco, era un lugar considerablemente seguro. Hacía muchos años atrás se habían establecido ahí algunas familias de cazadores. Probablemente todos ellos estaban muertos ahora, pero habían dejado su huella en el pueblo. El tipo de huellas que sólo otro cazador podría reconocer, y también del tipo de las que los monstruos rehúyen. Si se ponía suficiente atención los símbolos aparecían por todas partes, desde las estructuras de los edificios hasta las ventanas, las formas extrañas trazadas en las tapas de las alcantarillas de las calles más antiguas, y las misteriosas líneas de piedra y hierro medio enterradas en la tierra y la hierba alrededor de la pequeña ciudad.

Y funcionaran o no todas aquellas cosas, lo cierto era que en Ceresco no había ocurrido nada ni ligeramente sobrenatural en décadas, y por eso era un buen lugar para los hijos de los cazadores. Y por eso mismo los Harvelle habían elegido establecerse en esa zona.

—Bueno, chicos, los veré junto a la camioneta dentro de una hora exacta. Sam, toma el tiempo. — dijo Ash, y Sam asintió, mirando a su reloj de plástico.

—A ver, Ellen me dio algo de… si, aquí…—metió la mano en sus bolsillos, buscando con afán y sacó unas monedas—Para que compren sodas o algo.

Dean estiró la mano para tomarlas, pero Ash apartó el dinero rápidamente.

—Nada de comprar cosas que Ellen no querría dentro de la casa.

—Diablos, ¿Entonces dónde vamos a poner todo el whisky y los cigarros que vamos a comprar?

—Ha ha. Ten. —Ash puso por fin el dinero en las manos de Dean. —No se alejen ¿De acuerdo?

—Ash, hemos estado aquí contigo un montón de veces.

—Lo sé, viejo, pero tengo que asegurarme. Además es la primera vez de Richie.

Richie sonrió.

—Bueno, váyanse ya. Y regresen a tiempo o se irán caminando.

—Sí.

— ¿Nunca habías venido al pueblo? —preguntó Sam a Richie mientras caminaban hacia la arcadia.

—Nop.

—Bueno, es la primera vez que te quedas en casa de Ellen ¿No? —dijo Dean.

—No. Me quedé una vez antes, pero sólo fue un par de días.

— ¿Y está vez? ¿Cuántos días llevas ahí?

—Dos semanas. Gordon llegó tres días después que yo. Ustedes ¿Se han quedado en casa de Ellen muchas veces antes?

Dean asintió.

—Una vez estuvimos ahí por casi cinco meses. —agregó Sam. —Fue cuando Ellen nos hizo venir al colegio cuando empezó el curso.

—Eso es mucho tiempo.

—Pero nos gusta estar ahí. Nos gusta Ellen, y Jo y Ash. A veces quisiera no tener que irme. —dijo Sam, y levantó la cabeza sólo para darse cuenta de que Dean lo miraba como si hubiera dicho algo malo.

—Si, a mí también me gusta. Es el mejor lugar en el que mamá me ha dejado desde que empezó a cazar. ¿Es cierto que ustedes han estado en esto, bueno, toda la vida?

Dean arrugó la nariz y apretó los labios, y Richie se dio cuenta de su expresión poco amigable así que sonrió todo lo que pudo y se encogió de hombros.

—Hey, perdón por preguntar, no tienen que decirme.

—No, da igual. ¿Dónde escuchaste eso de todos modos? ¿Quién habla sobre eso?

—No sé, más o menos todos. Todos los cazadores que he conocido hasta ahora saben quién es tu papá.

—Ah. Ya, toma. —habían llegado a la puerta de la arcadia y Dean extendió la mano para dejarle parte del dinero que Ash le había dado. —Lo repartimos en partes iguales.

— ¡Bien! —dijo Richie tomando su parte y perdiéndose rápidamente entre la multitud de chicos. Sammy intentó hacer lo mismo cuando tuvo su dinero en la mano, pero Dean lo detuvo.

—Eh, Sam, no te alejes.

Sam rodó los ojos y asintió.

—Ya lo sé.

Dean se quedó sólo, mirando alrededor las máquinas que trataban de llamar su atención con colores brillantes y música estridente, pero de pronto él no encontraba en ellas nada interesante. Hablar de su padre le había puesto de mal humor otra vez. O triste o irritado, o algo como eso. Tampoco le gustaba pensar en que Sam prefería estar en casa de Ellen que con su papá. Claro que cuando iban con John, este casi siempre les dejaba solos y Sammy no lo pasaba particularmente bien. No podía ir a la escuela tanto como le gustaría, ni hacer amigos, ni divertirse tanto como los otros chicos. Sam no lo decía pero Dean sabía cuánto odiaba su hermano vivir así, cuanto le disgustaba tener que estar alerta todo el tiempo, huyendo, con miedo.

Claro que a él tampoco le gustaba, pero siempre había creído que iban a estar bien mientras estuvieran juntos su padre, Sam y él, porque eran familia, y la familia se trataba de estar unidos pasara lo que pasara.

La casa de Ellen estaba bien, y le tenía afecto a Ellen y a Jo y a Ash, y aparte de Bobby eran quizás los únicos amigos que tenían en el mundo, pero por más que los quisiera no eran una familia real. No eran papá.

Dean puso una moneda en la ranura de una de las consolas, pero la máquina rápidamente lo venció y soltó una repelente risita electrónica de victoria.

—Estúpida máquina.

Tal vez podría jugar contra su hermano o contra Richie uno en vez de contra la máquina. Al menos Sam era más fácil de derrotar, aunque estaba acostumbrado a dejar ganar a su hermanito como método para subirle el ánimo cundo estaba triste.

Dean se giró para buscarlos, pero no vio a ninguno de los dos. Recorrió el lugar (que no era muy grande) pero Sam no estaba ahí.

—Mierda. —gruñó para sí mismo saliendo de la arcadia en busca de su hermano. —Mierda, Sammy. –volvió a decir, sintiendo la desagradable palpitación del temor en su pecho. Sam sabía cuidarse, sabía a qué lugares podía ir para estar a salvo. Claro que sabía, Sam era brillante. Pero Dean estaba a cargo, él era el hermano mayor y tenía que protegerlo, y eso era un poco difícil si no sabía en dónde estaba Sam. Por suerte no tuvo que ir muy lejos para encontrarlo. Estaba justo al otro lado de la calle, metido en una pequeña librería.

Claro, debió haberlo sabio tratándose de Sam el nerd.

— ¡Sam! — gritó para llamar su atención sin poder evitar sonar enojado. —Te he dicho que no te alejaras.

—No me fui lejos, estaba aquí.

—Si ¿Cómo lo voy a saber si no me dices?

—Lo siento, tuve que salirme rápido.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Estás bien? —tuvo que preguntar al notarlo cabizbajo.

—Sí… Sí, es que…— la voz de Sam se apagó y su mirada se perdió en la multitud de libros apilados frente a él.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sam? —Dean estaba impacientándose.

—Había un payaso ahí, Dean. — dijo Sam, con una voz muy suave y bajita. Dean pudo sentir como se le estaba formando una risa en la garganta, pero la ahogo cuando vio lo avergonzado que su hermano lucía.

—Ya… entiendo, está bien. Sólo no vuelvas a irte sin decirme.

—De acuerdo.

— ¿Aún tienes tu dinero?

—Si

— ¿Vas a comprar un libro?

Sam agitó las monedas dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta de mezclilla y negó con la cabeza.

—No me alcanza.

—Umh. —Dean miró las hileras de libros que cubrían las paredes en todas direcciones del pequeño negocio, y pensó que de todas formas Sam ya tenía más libros de los que podía llevar consigo en el auto.

—Toma. —dijo por fin, poniendo su propio dinero en las manos de Sam. —Cómpralo.

—Pero es tu dinero, Dean.

—Claro que lo es, y te lo estoy dando.

Sam observó las monedas y luego miró a su hermano, con una mezcla de duda y pena.

—Aun con tu dinero no me alcanza para el libro que quiero.

—Pues elije uno menos costoso.

—Umh. No. No importa.

Le devolvió a Dean sus monedas y salió de la librería, seguido por su hermano.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que podemos ir a tomar algo. ¿Quieres una soda?

Sam asintió y giró la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro, buscando algo.

— ¿Y Richie?

—Debe seguir en los videojuegos. Vamos.

—Bueno, pero yo te espero afuera.

Estaban a mitad del verano, lo que en aquella zona significaba días brillantes y calurosos, y lluvias ocasionales, especialmente por las noches. Por lo que el clima lluvioso y frío que estaban teniendo últimamente todos los días resultaba muy extraño.

Los chicos se habían quitado los abrigos, las bufandas y gorros que Ellen les había hecho usar porque, aunque aún hacía un poco de frío, parecía que el sol iba a salir en cualquier momento y el cielo iba a despejarse. Por el contrario, repentinamente la cortina de nubes se cerró más y una lluvia ligera y helada cayó sobre la ciudad.

Los chicos se refugiaron en la fuente de sodas, compraron unos refrescos y se sentaron en una de las mesas, mirando a través de los cristales empañados de las ventanas a la calle vacía por donde el agua corría en pequeños arroyos hacia las alcantarillas.

— ¿Cómo va a saber Ash que estamos aquí? —preguntó Sam, preocupado.

—Nos buscará. No va a irse sin nosotros. Creo. —respondió Dean.

—De todas formas la casa no queda tan lejos. —agregó Richie antes de darle un trago a su bebida.

—Pero no vamos a caminar bajo la lluvia.

—Y Ellen se enojaría porque es peligroso. —añadió Sam.

—Eso también.

—Bueno, llevo poco tiempo aquí, pero hasta ahora no ha pasado nada peligroso cerca.

—Es por que el pueblo también está lleno de símbolos y cosas que alejan a los monstruos. Ellen nos dijo que ante vivían cazadores aquí y se aseguraron de que el pueblo estuviera a salvo. Y la granja también está llena de trampas. Pero la carretera entre la granja y el pueblo no es segura. —explicó Dean.

—Sí. — Richie parecía muy interesado en lo que el otro chico decía, tanto que no estaba poniendo atención en como la botella que tenía en las manos se le deslizaba entre los dedos y se inclinaba, dando una pirueta sobre la mesa, a punto de caerse. Alcanzó a detenerla, aunque ya había derramado soda sobre la mesa, y la camarera, desde el otro lado del local, le miró de mala manera.

—Lo siento. —murmuró Richie, sonriéndole en respuesta y luego volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, asegurando su botella con fuerza entre sus dedos. — ¿Qué hay con las trampas? —quiso saber, mirando a Sam y Dean otra vez. —No he podido verlas.

—Es por que no están a plena vista. Alrededor de la casa hay un círculo en el suelo, hecho de una línea de plata. Está medio escondido entre la hierba y la tierra, pero está ahí si te fijas bien. —explicó Dean.

—El padre de Jo lo puso ahí.

—Oh. Su padre está muerto ¿No?

—Sí.

—Dean y yo no lo conocimos, pero papá dice que era muy buen cazador.

—Lo era. Supo cómo construir un lugar completamente a prueba de monstruos.

— ¿Así que ningún tipo de monstruo puede entrar? ¿Qué tal una bruja? ¿Cómo pones una trampa para una bruja?

Dean rodó los ojos y resopló exasperado. —Las brujas son humanas, no necesitas una trampa, basta con un arma para matarlas.

Dean lo dijo en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que las personas de alrededor le escucharan. A la mayoría no pareció importarles, pero la misma mesera que había visto a Richie casi derramar el refresco, se volvió y le lanzó una mirada de censura.

—Algunas no se mueren tan fácil. —respondió Richie.

—Las que yo he visto sí.

—Sólo hemos visto una. —comentó Sam inocentemente.

—Sí, bueno. Pero papá la mató. Y lo hizo con un revolver común y corriente.

— ¿Crees… tú crees que estemos a salvo de los demonios? — preguntó Richie, por primera vez mostrando algo de verdadera preocupación, aunque era apenas una vaga sombra en su pequeño rostro redondo.

—Supongo que sí.

— ¿Has visto demonios? —preguntó Sam, de pronto muy interesado.

—No. Y no me gustaría ver uno.

—Bueno. La casa de Ellen es segura, ella siempre dice que no tenemos que preocuparnos de ninguna de esas criaturas mientras nos quedemos cerca. — dijo Dean, sin darse cuenta de que había adoptado de pronto un aire consolador y tranquilizante, intentando que Richie dejara de preocuparse por los demonios y que Sam no se asustara.

De todas formas Sam parecía muy tranquilo, sorbiendo del popote el refresco color rojo brillante de su botella.

De pronto el pequeño Winchester se volvió hacia su hermano y preguntó:

— ¿Qué hay sobre los duendes?

—Sam, no existen los duendes.

— ¿Tú crees que no? —cuestionó Richie.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a decirme que has visto alguno?

—No. Pero, no sé, hay muchas cosas que aún no he visto. Y de todas formas si existen cosas como los demonios, los hombres lobo y los vampiros ¿Por qué no van a existir los duendes? O cosas buenas, ya sabes, monstruos buenos.

—No existe algo como "monstruos buenos" —declaró Dean con completa convicción. —Por eso son monstruos. Todos son horribles y hacen cosas malas.

Richie se encogió de hombros. —Yo sólo digo que me gustaría que las cosas buenas también fueran reales. Como las hadas, los unicornios…

—Los ángeles. —agregó Sam.

—Pues no existen. Nada de eso. Ni los ángeles, ni las hadas, ni los unicornios… ¿Por qué los unicornios?

Richie se encogió de hombros y meneó la cabeza.

—Bueno, pues si existieran seguramente serían malos también.

— ¡Woah, Ash! — Sam se puso de rodillas sobre su silla para alcanzar a ver mejor a Ash que intentaba pasar por la entrada con algo enorme entre sus brazos.

— Eso es… ¿Una cabeza de alce?

Era una cabeza de alce. Ash luchaba por hacer pasar la enorme cornamenta de la cabeza disecada del alce a través de la puerta. Sus intentos fueron rápidamente cesados por la mesera quien se dirigió a él explicándole que no podía meter aquella cosa dentro de la cafetería.

—Está diluviando. Si la dejo afuera se estropeará. —se quejó Ash, resoplando bajo el peso de la cabeza.

—Pues lo siento, pero no puedes traerla aquí. Esa cosa horrible molestará a los clientes.

Ash murmuró algo sobre que si a los clientes no les molestaba la espantosa mesera nada más podría hacerlo, y antes de que la mujer pudiera responder algo Ash ya había salido, cargando su pieza de trofeo.

Los chicos lo siguieron, a pesar de la lluvia, dos cuadras abajo, a donde estaba estacionada la camioneta.

Llegaron en el momento preciso en que Ash metía aquella cosa en la parte trasera de la van.

— ¡Eh, chicos! ¡Ya están aquí! —dijo cuándo al fin los notó. —Entren, pronto. Traten de no salpicar mucho.

Pero era imposible no salpicar los asientos, pues los niños estaban empapados luego de su pequeña caminata bajo la lluvia. Y además iban bastante incómodos por que la cornamenta del alce invadía sus asientos, impidiéndoles recargarse. Ash estaba todavía afuera, recogiendo un pedazo de papel que alguien había puesto sobre el parabrisas. Una multa, supuso Dean, aunque de todas formas el papel estaba tan mojado que ahora sólo era una masa de color amarillo que Ash arrojó al suelo antes de subir por fin al asiento del conductor.

Se estremeció, frotándose los brazos descubiertos y helados por el frío y se giró para ver a los niños.

— ¡Oh, rayos! Están empapados. Ellen va a matarme.

—Ash ¿Para qué es la cabeza de alce? —preguntó Sam pasando sus dedos por sobre las puntas de la cornamenta.

— ¿Qué pasó con aquello de no llevar nada que Ellen no quisiera en la casa? —agregó Richie.

— ¿De qué hablas? A Ellen va a encantarle. Además no voy a ponerla en la casa, es para colgarla en el sótano. Abróchense los cinturones.

—Eh, no podemos, los cuernos estorban.

—Ah, bueno, sólo…sólo sujétense bien.

Tuvieron que hacerlo. El camino de regreso se tornó un poco peligroso porque la lluvia disminuía la visibilidad y por el asfalto mojado.

La camioneta derrapó en una curva y Richie gritó como su hubiera estuvieran cayendo por una cascada, aunque luego se puso a reís nerviosamente.

— ¿Ash? ¿Estás seguro de que puedes conducir así? —preguntó Dean, realmente alarmado.

—Sí, claro que sí. Iré más despacio. No te preocupes por nada, compañero.

Pero Dean se preocupó mucho más durante el resto del trayecto, especialmente cuando salieron de la carretera hacia la vereda de terracería que cruzaba las colinas hasta la granja.

El camino estaba un poco inundado y la camioneta saltaba violentamente cada vez que pasaban sobre una charca profunda. Pero llegaron a salvo, justo cuando la lluvia comenzaba a aminorar. Ellen parecía estarlos esperando en el porche y Jo miraba desde la puerta.

Se habían puesto los abrigos encima de la ropa mojada, pero aun así iban escurriendo agua por todo el piso del recibidor.

—Oh, chicos, están desastrosos. Entren pronto, sáquense la ropa mojada.—Ellen corrió al armario y regresó con un montón de toallas con las que envolvió a los niños y les ayudó a secarse.

—Suban a cambiarse, les prepararé algo caliente. Dios, espero que no cojan un resfriado. —dijo, soltando a Sam a quien le había estado frotando la cabeza con una toalla hasta dejarle el cabello revuelto y parándose en todas direcciones.

Cuando estuvieron vestidos con ropa seca y tibia, que se sentía muy bien sobre la piel, los chicos bajaron y Ellen les pasó tazas con chocolate humeante y espumoso.

Luego bajaron al sótano, seguidos por Jo, para ver como Ash luchaba por colgar la cabeza de alce. No parecía que le estuviera yendo muy bien con eso, pues pesaba demasiado y continuaba deslizándose pared abajo.

El sótano era donde Ash dormía. No parecía molestarle que el lugar era todo lo que un sótano debía ser, oscuro, frío y en general un poquito espeluznante, aunque él lo había arreglado hasta hacerlo un poco más acogedor, con unas lámparas, alfombra, una cama llena de cojines de terciopelo, una gastada mesa de billar, una vieja máquina expendedora de refrescos, un escritorio lleno de armatostes electrónicos, y algunas decoraciones extravagantes. La cabeza de alce parecía simplemente encajar muy bien ahí.

Ellen le había dicho a Ash que podía tomar una de las habitaciones libres, pero él parecía muy cómodo instalado ahí abajo. Cuando los Winchester visitaron la casa de los Harvelle por primera vez, Ash ya estaba ahí. En realidad no era pariente de Ellen o del esposo de Ellen, Bill, pero igual era como de la familia, y desde la muerte de Bill era él quien se encargaba del darle mantenimiento a la casa y de ir por provisiones al pueblo.

Dean estaba seguro que debía tener unos veinte años, aunque nunca se le había ocurrido preguntarle. Lo que si tenía claro es que Ash sabía un montón de cosas sobre casi cualquier cosa, inclusive sobre monstruos, aunque en realidad no era un cazador.

Después de un rato, Ash pareció rendirse en su afán de que la cabeza de alce se quedara en la pared, así que simplemente la dejó recargada en una esquina.

— ¿Qué les parece? No está nada mal ahí.

—Se ve feo. —soltó Jo.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí. Le quitaste la cabeza a un alce para ponerla ahí. Es feo. —dijo ella, con la mirada brillante y llena de reproche.

—Ah, pero no es de un alce de verdad.

— ¿No?

La niña se adelantó unos pasos para mirar mejor.

—Parece de verdad.

—Claro, pero es falso ¿Ves?- Ash golpeó suavemente con los nudillos sobre la cabeza que hizo un sonido hueco. —Es…una, prótesis. Así si un alce sin cabeza pasa por aquí podemos darle ésta.

—Es mentira.

— ¡Claro que no! Vamos a decirle a Ellen. —Ash levantó a la niña, acomodándola sobre sus hombros. —Le diremos que si viene un alce buscando una cabeza le deje pasar. ¿Eh?

Subió las escaleras de madera del sótano, con Jo abrazada a su cabeza.

Richie aprovechó entonces para acercarse a la cabeza y golpear con los nudillos justo donde Ash lo había hecho.

—Vaya, por un momento creí que era de verdad.


	5. Chapter 5

—Mira esas nubes. No creo que la lluvia vaya a parar hoy. —comentó Ellen, que se asomaba por las amplias ventanas de la sala cuando Dean, Sam y Richie entraban a la habitación.

Jo se había tendido bocabajo sobre la alfombra de la sala, con un libro de dibujos y su caja de crayones y Ash se estaba poniendo cómodo en uno de los sillones.

—Ash ¿Cerraste bien la puerta del granero? Sabes que los animales se meten ahí buscando refugio de la lluvia.

—Eh…

El muchacho levantó con pereza su enjuto cuerpo del sillón, fue hacía el armario, sacó un impermeable y se aventuró a la tormenta para ir a cerrar la puerta del granero, la cual sabía perfectamente que había dejado abierta aquella mañana. Seguramente ya se habrían metido montones de mapaches y gatos y tendría que pasar toda la mañana siguiente sacándolos de ahí.

—No se tardará mucho, así que pueden adelantarse e ir a la mesa. Dean, hay hamburguesas como te prometí.

— ¡Bien! —exclamó él, siendo el primero en saltar hacia la cocina.

—Lávate las manos primero.

Y Dean fue el primero en saltar hacia el baño.

Ellen sabía cómo preparar hamburguesas para Dean. La cocción justa de la carne y el queso derretido sobre ella, mayonesa en el bollo de arriba y mantequilla en el de abajo, y el tocino suficiente para que no pudiera dar un solo mordisco sin saborearlo.

Dean se sentó a devorar la primera, y cuando Ash volvió, el niño estaba por empezar la segunda.

Comería todas las que pudiera, mientras pudiera, porque una vez que su padre hubiera vuelto (lo que esperaba que fuera muy pronto), no sabía cuándo volvería a comer tan bien.

No era que se murieran de hambre mientras viajaban persiguiendo monstruos y espíritus, pero lo cierto era que sí, llegaba a ocurrir a veces. Cuando John salía a cazar y se tardaba días y semanas en volver, y no había nadie más para cuidarlos (que era casi todo el tiempo) Dean debía arreglárselas con el dinero que su padre les dejaba, y hacerlo durar lo suficiente para darle a Sam dos o tres comidas al día. A veces el dinero se acababa mucho antes de que John volviera. Para Dean no era fácil conseguir empleo porque era demasiado joven, así que todo lo que le quedaba era ingeniárselas para conseguir algo que llevar a la mesa para su hermano. Cualquier cosa, a veces algo que pudiera tomar de alguna tienda a escondidas o algún bocado que alguien le regalara.

Y la mayoría de las veces lo que conseguía bastaba justo para Sammy. Y Dean no se quejaba, no podía hacerlo, así que sonreía mientras veía a Sam comer y luego se iba a la cama tan hambriento que no podía dormir.

Si, Dean sabía lo que era pasar hambre.

Tampoco era que eso sucediera todo el tiempo. Había ocurrido unas cuantas veces, sí, pero cuando John podía hacerse cargo, los chicos nunca tenían hambre. El problema era que las ausencias de John eran cada vez más largas y continuas.

Pero Dean prefería dejar esos pensamientos bien enterrados en su mente, y concentrarse en el aquí y el ahora, frente a las hamburguesas de Ellen que fácilmente podrían ser sus favoritas.

Todo lo que ella cocinaba le gustaba. Excepto por la avena, y ese espantoso guisado de hígados y cebollas. Aunque eso no era culpa de Ellen, los hígados siempre sabían mal.

—Dean, despacio. —advirtió la mujer, preocupada por la rapidez con la que el chico engullía la comida.

—Es que está muy buena.

—Ya lo creo, pero come despacio que no se te irá a ningún lado. ¿Se divirtieron hoy?

Sam asintió.

— ¿Algo interesante en el pueblo?

—Lluvia. —contestó Dean

—Un sujeto raro cargando una cabeza de alce por la calle. —agregó Richie. Ash soltó una risilla y asintió.

—Yo también me divertí. —dijo Jo —Me he divertido mucho sin ustedes.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Sam, que incapaz de terminar su hamburguesa, la dejó cerca de Dean.

—Es… secreto. Pero fue muy divertido.

—Oh. Dinos. —pidió Richie.

—Nop.

—Bueno, podrías dejarnos hacer cosas divertidas contigo. —agregó Sam, y a la pequeña se le encendió el rostro con una sonrisa, entusiasmada con la idea de que los chicos por fin iban a hacer algo con ella en vez de dejarla de lado.

— ¡Voy a sacar mis juguetes!

—Jo, termina de comer. —dijo Ellen.

— ¡Ya terminé! —contestó la niña saliendo del comedor y subiendo a toda velocidad por las escaleras.

Dean terminó su segunda hamburguesa y continuó el pedazo que Sam había dejado.

— ¿Cómo está el chico? —preguntó Ash a Ellen, y Dean dejó de masticar un momento, sabiendo que se refería a Castiel.

Ellen suspiró.

—Está bien. La inflamación del golpe ha bajado y la herida parece que va a sanar bien, pero no ha querido salir de la cama. Ya sabes que los días de lluvia lo ponen mal.

Ash chascó la lengua y asintió.

—Voy a subirle algo de comer.

Dean quiso preguntar cuál era el problema de Castiel con la lluvia, pero el tema parecía angustiar a Ellen, así que no se atrevió.

Cuando terminaron de comer los chicos subieron a la habitación de Jo. Una habitación bonita con paredes empapeladas de amarillo y estantes llenos de cuentos y de libros para colorear y muñecos. Había una cama pequeña con almohadones de colores brillantes, y un baúl grande junto a esta, donde la niña estaba inclinada, buscando algo dentro. Había extendido por el suelo una lámina de cartón que presentaba la imagen de una pequeña y colorida ciudad con callecitas sobre las que había puesto cochecitos de plásticos y pequeños muñequitos de fieltro.

Cuando vio entrar a los chicos corrió hacia ellos, asignándole a cada uno un juguete y luego sentándose el suelo, mientras acomodaba más muñequitos dentro de la ciudad de cartón.

Sam y Richie se acomodaron junto a ella sin saber muy bien que debían hacer hasta que Jo, con un conejito en la mano, fingiendo una voz graciosa y aún más aguda, empezó a interactuar con ellos y a dirigir una extraña historia de persecuciones y animales mágicos.

Dean se limitó a observarlos desde la cama, mirando el montón de juguetes que había ahí. Había entre otras cosas unas muñecas todas alineadas en su propio estante con los vestiditos limpios, los rizos impecables y sus ojos cristalinos y vacíos fijos en el espacio. A Jo no parecía que le gustaran mucho porque todas estaban como nuevas, y porque la niña no había elegido ninguna para ponerla dentro de su pequeña ciudad. A Dean tampoco le gustaban, y no por que fueran juguetes de niñas, sino porque le parecían un poco escalofriantes. No que fuera a admitirlo nunca jamás aunque le torturaran.

Se levantó y caminando entre los juguetes esparcidos por el piso se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¡Dean! —gritó Jo — ¿A dónde vas?

—Al baño, ahora regreso.

Jo pareció momentáneamente muy afligida por que Dean se marchaba, pero sólo asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su pequeño mundo de juegos.

Dean no tenía intenciones de escaparse, tampoco era que realmente tuviera que ir al baño, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ese pobre chico en la otra habitación, sólo, escondiéndose bajo las mantas todo el día porque afuera estaba lloviendo.

Llamó a la puerta suavemente y al no recibir respuesta del interior se aventuró a girar la perilla y abrir. Castiel estaba metido en la cama. Dormía. Dean lo comprobó al acercarse y ver que tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza relajada sobre la mullida almohada. Todavía tenía el vendaje en la frente.

Parecía muy tranquilo, a pesar de la lluvia que no cesaba de golpear contra la casa.

Y entonces Castiel abrió los ojos.

No parecía perturbado por la presencia de Dean, simplemente le miró tranquilamente como si todo el tiempo hubiera sabido que estaba ahí.

—Hola. —dijo Dean.

Castiel carraspeó.

— ¿Te divertiste en el pueblo?

Dean alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

—Ah, si… ¿Cómo sabes…?

Castiel sacó una mano de entre las mantas y señaló la ventana.

—Vi cuando se marchaban.

Dean recordó la pena que había sentido al ver en el reflejo del espejo lateral de la camioneta a Jo quedándose atrás, llorando al verlos marcharse. Un ligero escalofrío le recorrió el cuello al imaginarse al fondo de esa imagen, en una de las ventanas de la casa la cara melancólica de Castiel observando como los chicos salían de paseo, y él se quedaba atrás.

Sintió como se llenaba de compasión por él.

—La próxima vez podrías venir con nosotros. Cuando no esté lloviendo.

Castiel se hundió de nuevo entre las mantas y volvió a cerrar los ojos, inspirando profundamente, como si esperara quedarse dormido de nuevo.

— ¿Cuál es el problema con la lluvia? —se atrevió a preguntar Dean.

Y esperó.

Y siguió esperando.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

—Bueno…amh, Castiel, te… ¿Te gustaría que te leyera algo?

—No tengo libros aquí. —susurró Castiel entreabriendo los ojos.

—Iré por uno a la otra habitación. —Dean dio un paso hacia la puerta. –Mi hermano Sam tiene muchos. Ahora vuelvo.

Cuando estuvo de regreso se encontró a Castiel sentado en la cama, con una expresión expectante en su rostro.

Dean se sentó en la orilla de la cama con un libro de pasta desgastada que ponía "Clásicos Ilustrados" en la tapa.

—Es uno de los libros favoritos de Sam. Es sobre los caballeros de la mesa redonda. Y tiene muchas imágenes geniales.

Castiel asintió.

Dean abrió el libro y leyó apenas un par de palabras antes de que llamaran a la puerta y segundos después Ellen apareciera con una bandeja en las manos.

— Ah, estás aquí. —dijo ella al ver a Dean—¿Qué haces?

—Estaba… leyendo. —respondió él, levantando el libro en el aire.

—Oh.

Ella alzó una ceja y sonrió dulcemente y luego miró a Castiel —Te he traído sopa, cariño ¿Tienes hambre?

El niño negó con la cabeza y Ellen le puso una mano contra la mejilla.

—Tienes que comer.

Dejó la bandeja sobre el buró y tomó el tazón de sopa, llenando la chuchara y acercándola a Castiel.

—Sólo prueba un poco ¿Si?

Castiel miró la cuchara, luego a Ellen y por último a Dean.

Dean recordó lo que Jo había dicho la primera noche durante la cena, que a Castiel no le gustaba que lo vieran cuando comía.

—Si prefieres no te miraré mientras comes. —dijo el chico, dándose la vuelta, fijando la vista en la puerta del armario.

Pero el suspiro de Ellen y el sonido del plato chocando suavemente contra la bandeja le hicieron saber que podía volverse porque Castiel no estaba comiendo.

—Bien, lo dejaré aquí por si te da hambre y subiré en un rato. Dean, puedes quedarte, pero si le da sueño déjale descansar ¿De acuerdo?

Dean asintió y ella salió de la habitación.

— ¿Quieres dormir? —preguntó Dean en cuanto estuvieron solos otra vez.

—No. He dormido todo el día.

—Deberías comer algo.

Los ojos de Castiel mirándole intensamente le hicieron dudar de si debía decirle que hacer, así que agregó:

—Ella se preocupa mucho. Está preocupada por ti... Si quieres estar solo para comer puedo irme.

—No. Quédate.

—Oh. Bueno.

Dean se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama de nuevo y miró la sopa y las pequeñas galletas saladas en un platito. También había un vaso y una jarra de agua, pero ya estaban ahí desde antes.

—Quizá te gustaría comer otra cosa. ¿Quién querría sopa cuando puedes comerte una hamburguesa? ¿Quieres una?

Castiel inclinó la cabeza y la meneó levemente.

—No. —musitó.

— ¿No te gustan?

—No lo sé.

—No lo… ¿sabes? ¿Nunca has comido una?

—No.

Dean abrió mucho los ojos. Había escuchado muchas cosas raras en su vida, pero el que existiera alguien que nunca había comido una hamburguesa debía ser la más extraña y ridícula cosa del mundo.

— ¿Nunca? ¿Dónde has estado viviendo? ¿En un calabozo?

—No. —Castiel por fin apartó la mirada, pareciendo un poco incómodo. Y Dean se sintió mal por eso, porque de hecho él no tenía idea de dónde había vivido Castiel antes, así que bien podía haber sido en un calabozo, y en ese caso era muy desconsiderado de su parte el mencionarlo.

—Bueno, pues deberías probarlas alguna vez. Creo que las que prepara Ellen te gustarían. Son de las mejores que he comido. Aunque si quieres saber cuáles son las mejores hamburguesas de todo el mundo, están en Delaware, en un quiosco junto a la playa cerca de Bethany. Papá nos llevó ahí en mi último cumpleaños.

—Creo que nunca he estado en una playa. —dijo Castiel en tono pensativo. —He visto el océano muchas veces desde lejos, y he visto fotografías en los libros de Ellen, pero nunca he estado ahí.

—Oh. — Dean luchó por reprimir la intensa sensación de lástima que le estaba punzando en el pecho. No le parecía digno sentir lástima por alguien sólo porque no conocía las pequeñas cosas placenteras que Dean tenía en su vida. No todos tenían la posibilidad de viajar todo el tiempo y ver todo tipo de lugares como hacía él.

Además creía que si a alguien se le podría tener lástima era a él. Porque claro, tenía hamburguesas y playas, y tenía también viajes interminables en coche, y días solitarios llenos de preocupación por no saber nada de papá, y no tenía a su madre, ni una casa, ni comida caliente todas las noches.

Si de alguien podía sentirse lástima era de él, pero odiaba la idea de que se la tuvieran. Así que no quería sentirla por alguien que le agradaba.

—Bueno, creo que visitar una playa también te gustaría. —dijo finalmente. —Especialmente en un día despejado, con el cielo brillando y el agua muy azul. El aire del mar huele bien. Huele a sal y humedad. Y a veces a pescado, pero no está tan mal.

Dean pensó en su día en la playa de Delaware, en lo radiante y tibio que era, lo suave que se sentía tener la brisa en la cara y el pelo. Lo enorme de la sonrisa de Sam, y el brillo en los ojos de papá. John se había tomado el día libre, nada más que él y sus hijos. Dean no podía recordar ningún día más brillante que ese. Ya no había días así.

Suspiró sin darse cuenta y cuando volvió a mirar a Castiel, este ya se había quedado dormido.

**Nota de autor:**

**Lamento la tardanza en subir este capítulo, he tenido algunos temas personales que me mantienen distraída de este proyecto. No pienso abandonarlo no mucho menos, aun que quizá la próxima actualización sea dentro de dos semanas también. No más que eso, lo prometo, y si logro ponerme al día haré lo posible por publicarlo antes. Gracias por leer y por la paciencia. Saludos~**


	6. Chapter 6

A la mañana siguiente la lluvia había parado por completo y el cielo sobre la granja empezaba a despejarse lentamente, dejando ver pedazos de azul pálido desde las primeras horas del día.

Sam y Richie están en el frente de la casa, esperando que Dean volviera luego de llevar a Jo dentro para que se cambiara de ropa porque se había mojado con el agua que se juntaba dentro del columpio de neumático.

Una de las primeras cosas que Elllen les había dicho aquella mañana antes de dejarles salir era que evitaran mojarse o ensuciarse de lodo. Y eran las primeras dos cosas que Jo había hecho en cuanto puso pie en el exterior.

Mientras esperaban, Richie se acercó al columpio para girarlo y dejar que el agua que aún quedaba dentro del hueco interior se vaciara. Mientras lo hacía, su mirada curiosa vagó por el suelo lodoso y algo pareció llamar su atención por que corrió y se detuvo un poco más allá del granero.

— ¿Qué haces? — quiso saber Sam, yendo tras él.

—Aquí… —Richie señaló algo en el suelo que Sam alcanzó a ver mejor cuando se acercó. — ¿Es el círculo de plata que mencionó Dean?

—Sí.

Richie y Sam siguieron una línea de metal oscuro y gris que atravesaba el patio. Estaba encajada en la tierra y algunas partes estaban cubiertas por fango, pero aun así era fácil detectarla porque era bastante ancha.

—Realmente no parece plata.

—Es porque está sucia. Necesita que la pulan, pero de todas formas funciona contra los monstruos. Eso creo. — explicó Sam. —Ash se encarga de remover la tierra y quitar las hierbas para que no la cubran. Aunque se ve que no lo ha hecho últimamente.

Con la punta de su zapato retiró el lodo que cubría una parte de la línea metálica y luego intentó quitarse el fango de su pie frotándolo contra un pedazo de pasto.

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué hacen?

Dean se acercaba corriendo hasta el lugar donde estaban.

—Le mostraba a Richie el círculo de plata.

— ¿En dónde están las trampas? —preguntó Richie.

—Están enterradas.

Los chicos se adentraron entre la hierba de los extensos campos que rodeaban la casa. Años atrás, muchos más antes de que cualquiera de ellos o incluso sus padres nacieran, aquella tierra había servido para cultivar, pero la granja quebró y estuvo abandonada por mucho tiempo hasta que los Harvelle la compraron, aunque ellos nunca estuvieron particularmente interesados en sembrar.

Así que las grandes extensiones de terreno alrededor de la casa, y por sobre las colinas, estaban cubiertas de hierba larga y amarilla, aunque si seguía lloviendo como lo había estado haciendo en los últimos días todo aquello se pondría verde y demasiado espeso como para poder caminar por ahí sin quedar enredado en la densa vegetación.

Los chicos llegaron hasta la cerca de madera que marcaba el límite de la zona segura, en lo alto de una colina, desde donde tenían vista de todo el terreno. La casa había quedado atrás, muy lejos, perdida entre el amarillo y verde parduzco de la hierba. El granero estaba a unos metros de ella, viejo, destartalado y descolorido. Había dos camionetas, la vieja van de Ash y una pequeña camioneta de carga que Ellen solía usar.

Había algunos árboles frutales detrás la casa, aunque no habían dado ninguna fruta desde hacía mucho. Y un pequeño pozo estaba ubicado al otro lado de la propiedad.

Todo lo demás, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista era hierba y tierra.

Dean se encaramó a la cerca y echó una mirada al panorama. Luego bajó la vista, el suelo. Alrededor de la cerca había hierba alta y crecida, y entre los matorrales de plantas silvestres había algunas del tipo que cualquier cazador debería conocer. El tipo de plantas "buenas" que ayudaban a mantener a las cosas temibles alejadas. Dean conocía algunas de ellas.

—Estas son las plantas que Ellen puso aquí como protección. —soltó de pronto, agachándose para arrancar una diminuta florecilla amarilla de un matorral. Richie se acercó lleno de curiosidad.

—Se ven como cualquier otra planta. —dijo luego un poco decepcionado al ver el aspecto sencillo de los arbustos. Arrancó un par de hojas de otra planta y las olió.

—Pues no lo son, y no deberías tocar esa.

—Es ortiga. Te va a picar en las manos. —agregó Sam. Richie soltó las hojas y se frotó las manos contra la pernera del pantalón.

—Auch. —soltó, seguro de que sentía como le empezaban a escocer los dedos. — ¿De verdad unas plantas pueden evitar que los monstruos se acerquen?

—Supongo que sí. ¿Has visto alguno por aquí? —preguntó Dean todavía riéndose al ver como el otro chico sacudía la mano. —Hay otras cosas aquí, evitando que se acerquen. —agregó después. –Pero ya te dije que están ocultas. Sólo los monstruos pueden percibirlas.

—Entonces…—Richie miró sobre la cerca al campo abierto que se extendía al otro lado. — ¿Han ido alguna vez fuera del límite?

—Más te vale que ese no sea un reto, Richie.

—No lo es. Sólo pregunto.

Sam y Dean se miraron y sonrieron.

—Una vez. —respondió Dean. —Una sola vez, y Ellen se aseguró de que no quisiéramos volver a hacerlo.

Richie soltó una risilla y se balanceó hacia atrás, sujetándose de uno de los postes de madera.

— ¿Qué hay hacia allá? —preguntó de pronto señalando al frente, hacia el prado infinito que se extendía frente a ellos.

—Umh. Nada, sólo más hierba hasta llegar a las montañas.

— ¿No hay pueblos?

—Creo que no. ¿Eso importa? —preguntó Dean.

—Nh. No. Sólo me preguntaba de dónde vino Castiel.

— ¿Él vino de ahí?

—De lo que sea que haya en esa dirección. —respondió Richie, levantando la mano para señalar el horizonte.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Por qué Ash me contó. Él fue quien lo encontró. Dijo que vino de esa dirección. Además yo lo he visto, se queda parado en medio del campo, mirando hacia acá.

—Entonces Castiel si sale de la casa. —soltó Sam.

—Sí. Supongo que cuando cree que nadie lo ve. No le gusta que lo vean, no sé por qué.

—Ah.

Dean se volvió para mirar hacia la casa. Desde donde estaban no se veía la ventana de Castiel, pero tenía la triste certeza de que seguía encerrado en su habitación.

Luego su atención fue atraída por Jo, que venía corriendo, saltando entre la hierba, con ropa limpia y un impermeable de colores encima.

— ¡Dean! ¡No me esperaste! —gritó cuando llegó hasta a ellos, con el aliento entrecortado.

—Lo siento. Te tardabas demasiado.

—Mamá no me dejaba salir sin impermeable. —hizo una pausa para estornudar un par de veces y luego agregó alzando su vocecita en un tono bastante mandón— Y dijo que se alejaran de la cerca.

.

—De acuerdo. La cerca es el límite y no se vale esconderse dentro de la casa. —declaró Dean al resto de los niños mientras se preparaban para salir corriendo a buscar un escondite. Las escondidas era uno de los juegos que más los entretenían durante los largos días de verano, y ya que la lluvia había decidido dar tregua había que aprovechar.

— ¿El sótano cuenta como parte de la casa? —preguntó Richie.

—Sí.

—Oh.

—Contaré hasta veinte. — Dean cerró los ojos y se paró de frente a la pared del costado de la casa. — ¡Uno, dos, tres…!

Los otros niños fueron de inmediato a buscar dónde esconderse. Dean pudo escuchar sus pasos alejándose y pudo calcular más o menos en qué dirección se habían ido.

Bobby le había enseñado desde hacía tiempo como seguir el rastro de una presa cuando salían a cazar la cena. Pero incluso esa habilidad era poco necesaria cuando se trataba de jugar al escondite, especialmente con Sam.

Estaba seguro de que tenía algún tipo de sexto sentido de hermano mayor, o quizá simplemente le conocía demasiado bien como para saber qué lugares preferiría Sam para esconderse.

Así que casi de inmediato lo encontró metido debajo de los asientos de la camioneta de Ash.

— ¡Un, dos, tres por Sam! —gritó Dean a toda voz para dejar saber a los otros que Sam había sido atrapado.

—O-oh. ¿Cómo me encontraste tan rápido? — se quejó Sammy, arrastrándose fuera del vehículo y sacudiéndose con las manos el polvo que se le había quedado en la ropa. Ash no era exactamente prolijo con la limpieza del vehículo y Sam sabía que había algo pegajoso sobre lo que se había arrastrado cuando se había metido bajo los asientos.

—No puedes esconderte de mí, tonto. —respondió Dean con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—No me llames tonto. La próxima vez me esconderé mejor.

—Ya, pero ahora te toca contar.

—Ya lo sé. — rezongó el más pequeño, aceptando su suerte, yendo a pararse contra la pared, con las manos en los ojos y contando en voz alta. Richie y Jo que apenas se acercaban hasta dónde estaban ellos, se dieron la vuelta y corrieron a buscar nuevos escondrijos en cuanto vieron a Sam empezando con la cuenta.

—No hagas trampa, Sammy. —soltó Dean antes de echar a correr también.

—Nueve, diez… ¡Sabes que yo no hago trampa!

Dean corrió hacia el granero. En realidad era un lugar bastante obvio para esconderse, pero había tantas cosas dentro que a Sam le tomaría un buen tiempo hallarlo si se ocultaba bien.

—Hola, Ash. —saludó Dean, cuando estuvo cerca del granero. A veces Ash jugaba con ellos, incluso a las escondidas. Aun que era mayor que ellos seguía siendo alguien divertido con quien pasar el tiempo. Eso cuando no estaba a reventar de tareas, pues el mantenimiento de la granja le ocupaba la mayor parte del tiempo, y cuando no, estaba metido en la computadora o desarmando máquinas y aparatos electrónicos. Había estado convencido de que podía hacer que todo en la casa trabajara con mandos de voz y se había cargado las instalaciones eléctricas intentándolo, por lo que tenía prohibido hacer "mejoras" a cualquier aparato que estuviera dentro de la casa, así que muchos de sus experimentos estaban arrumbados en el sótano o en el granero.

En ese momento Ash estaba metido debajo del tractor. Dean sólo podía ver sus piernas y sus pies moverse al ritmo de la música que venía de un armatoste medio desarmado que en tiempos mejores debió haber sido una radio. Sin embargo sonaba muy bien.

— ¿Aún sigues tratando de arreglar el tractor? —preguntó Dean, poniéndose de cuclillas para agacharse bajo la máquina y ver el resto del cuerpo de Ash.

—Sí. Sólo necesito arreglar un par de detalles y estará listo para surcar los campos a 40 kilómetros por hora.

—Ah.

Dean escuchó que Sam terminaba de contar y rápidamente se agachó entre unas cajas de madera. No era muy buen escondite, pero temía que si se movía Sam pudiera verlo.

—Hey, Ash ¿Sam viene hacia acá? —susurró el chico, y Ash levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia dónde estaba Sam.

—Nop. Se fue al otro lado de la casa.

Dean aprovechó entonces para abrir una de las cajas, y meterse entre un montón de ropa vieja que olía raro. No iba reparar en ello mientras le sirviera de escondite, así que se empujó a si mismo entre la ropa y se cubrió con un grueso abrigo y algunas sábanas. Luego se quedó en silencio, aguardando.

Esperó unos minutos que a él le pareció demasiado tiempo y cuando ya estaba considerando el salir, escuchó la voz de Sam por debajo de la música de la radio.

Se quedó aún más quieto y aguantó la respiración.

—Hola, Ash. ¿Has visto a Dean, Jo o Richie por aquí?

— ¿En serio, Sammmy? ¿Ni si quiera has encontrado a los otros? — pensó Dean burlón, dentro de la caja.

—No. Lo siento, compañero. —contestó Ash.

—Y aunque los hubieras visto no me dirías ¿No?

—Eh… no.

—Umh, lo suponía.

Dean escuchó los pasos de Sam acercándose.

Sam miró entre las cajas, pateó una suavemente con la punta del pie y luego se animó a abrirla.

— ¡Woah! ¡Libros! —exclamó, completamente emocionado.

— ¿Qué? Ah, sí. Creí que nos habíamos deshecho de esa caja. —dijo Ash.

— ¿Puedes prestarme algunos?

—La mayoría son viejos libros de computación y programación informática. Más algunos diarios y revistas viejas que Ellen quería que tirara. Pero claro, si encuentras algo que te guste puedes quedártelo.

—Gracias. —respondió Sam, y Dean pudo escuchar como escarbaba entre los libros y viejos papeles en una caja muy cercana a la suya.

—Debe ser una broma— refunfuñó Dean para sus adentros, cansado de estar encogido entre la ropa vieja y apolillada. —Vamos, concéntrate en el juego, Sammy.

—Voy a buscar cerca del pozo. —anunció Sam después de un rato. Dean esperó un poco más antes de salir. Sabía que tan listo podía ser su hermanito y que aquello podría ser una treta para hacerle creer que ya se había ido cuando en realidad sólo estaba esperando a que él mismo revelara su escondite.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y Dean escuchaba a Ash y sus herramientas trabajar bajo el tractor, y el sonido de AC DC en la radio. Pero no escuchaba a Sam. Así que aburrido se decidió a salir por fin, sólo para confirmar que su hermano no estaba ahí.

—Ah, sigues ahí. Creí que te habías ido. —soltó Ash, levantándose del suelo, apartándose los mechones largos de cabello hacia atrás.

—Pudiste haberme avisado que ya se había ido. — Dean saltó fuera de la caja y se sacudió la ropa que le había quedado impregnada del olor de la naftalina.

Ash se subió al tractor e intentó hacerlo arrancar, pero parecía que la máquina se negaba a encender. El muchacho lanzó una maldición en voz baja.

—Ayer se movía y hoy ni siquiera arranca.

—Bueno. Es una chatarra muy vieja. —dijo el niño, pasando una mano sobre la superficie herrumbrosa del tractor que en sus buenos años había sido color azul o quizá verde.

—¡Claro! Pero eso es lo divertido. Lograr que un montón de chatarra vuelva a funcionar.

A Dean le pareció que entendía a lo que se refería Ash. Había visto a Bobby trabajar en viejas chatarras hasta hacerlas volver a la vida y le parecía algo bonito.

Podía imaginarse a Ash llevando aquella cosa a toda la velocidad a la que pudiera andar de un lado al otro de la granja. Incluso podría imaginárselo yendo hasta el pueblo en el tractor sólo porque se sería genial hacerlo, y era el tipo de cosas que Ash hacía sólo por diversión.

Al mismo tiempo supuso que a Ellen no le haría mucha gracia. El día anterior mientras le gritaba a Ash le había advertido que mantuviera bajo control a "ese monstruo", como ella se había referido al tractor, o lo haría deshacerse de él, pero probablemente solo lo había dicho por que se había asustado mucho cuando había visto sangrar a Castiel.

Todos se habían asustado. Incluso Gordon se había puesto un poco pálido al principio, y Jo se había echado a llorar.

Dean llevó sin pensarlo su mirada a la casa, a la porción de pared que correspondía a la habitación en la que dormía Castiel.

Su mente vagó hacia lo que había dicho Richie antes, cuando estaban en la cerca. Castiel había venido por el pastizal desde algún lugar de las montañas.

—Ash.

— ¿Nh?

—Tú encontraste a Castiel ¿No?

Ash asintió y luego apretó la punta de su lengua entre los labios mientras se concentraba en hacer girar un diminuto tornillo con un diminuto desarmador.

— ¿De dónde crees que vino?

—Pues… no lo sé…—respondió sin distraerse de su trabajo.

—Richie dijo que vino de aquella dirección. —continuó Dean, señalando hacia las montañas. — ¿Qué hay por allá?

—Montañas.

— ¿Crees que vino de ahí? ¿Hay casa por allá?

Ash ladeó la cabeza y soltó un sonido ininteligible.

— ¿Entonces? No hay nada más hacia allá ¿No?

Ash levantó la vista y miró a Dean.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que realmente creo?

Dean asintió ante el tono confidente.

—Creo que lo abandonaron en dónde lo encontré.

Dean alzó las cejas con sorpresa y Ash estiró una mano para alcanzar una llave ¾.

—No hay carreteras por ahí, pero hay senderos por los que puede pasar un auto entre la hierba sin problemas. Es la explicación más lógica, viejo. Cuando lo encontré estaba desnudo, ni siquiera traía zapatos. ¿Y sabes qué? No tenía un solo rasguño encima, ni una sola mancha de lodo, tierra, sudor, nada. No parecía cansado o asustado. Simplemente estaba ahí, caminando tranquilamente en el prado, como dando un paseo un domingo por la mañana.

—Ah. Entonces ¿Tú crees que alguien lo dejó ahí?

Ash asintió, apretando los labios en una mueca.

—Pero… tal vez nunca lo sabremos. El chico no dice nada al respecto. Ni una palabra. Cuando llegó apenas hablaba. Sólo decía su nombre y respondía con "si" o "no" a algunas preguntas. Ahora está mucho mejor en comparación. Ellen se ha esmerado mucho en cuidarlo.

—Sí.

Dean pensó en el rostro de angustia de la mujer cuando había llegado corriendo hasta dónde estaba Castiel cuando lo había arrollado el tractor. En realidad la máquina no lo había golpeado. La herida en la cabeza se la había hecho al caer al suelo y dar contra el filo de una piedra.

Llevó la mirada hacia afuera del granero, hacia el lugar en dónde Castiel se había lastimado, y se sintió mal consigo mismo de nuevo. Pero en seguida su atención se dispersó cuando se dio cuenta de que había pasado un buen rato y no había escuchado nada de Sam o de los otros chicos.

Sam no podía ser así de malo buscando.

Dean se asomó al exterior y no vio a los otros así que salió a buscarlos. De todas formas ya se estaba aburriendo de esperar y a esa hora comenzaba a darle hambre.

Mientras camina hacia la entrada de la casa alcanzó a divisar a Sam y Richie, parados cerca del pozo. Ellos no parecieron verlo, así que tuvo que acercarse, y lo hizo justo en el momento en que los chicos empujaban la pesada tapa del pozo y se asomaban por el espacio abierto.

—Sabes que a Ellen no le gusta que lo abramos. —soltó en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que su hermanito lo escuchara.

Sam se giró para mirarlo y al instante Dean supo que algo no andaba bien.

—Lo sé. — respondió Sam, un poco asustado —Es que no encontramos a Jo.

—Y su impermeable estaba tirado junto al pozo. —Richie se acercó a Dean con el impermeable de colores en las manos.

— ¿El pozo estaba cerrado?

—Sí. Acabamos de abrirlo, sólo para… cerciorarnos.

— ¿La buscaste bien, Sam?

— ¡Sí! Revisé cada lugar que se me ocurrió. Dos veces.

—Bueno, no me encontraste a mí en el granero.

Sam rodó los ojos, con impaciencia y un poquito de angustia.

—Tranquilos. Jo no podría mover la tapa del pozo ella sola. —respondió Dean, acercándose para volver a acomodar la tapa en su lugar. —La buscaremos entre los tres.

Los chicos recorrieron cada lugar que era un escondite potencial dentro de los límites de la cerca, llamando a Jo a todas voces.

El sol brillaba en lo alto para cuando habían dado la vuelta a la propiedad sin encontrar pista alguna de la niña.

—Creo que deberíamos decirle a Ellen. —dijo Sam, y Dean supo que su hermano tenía razón por que si algo malo le había ocurrido a Jo era necesario que su madre lo supiera cuanto antes. Pero al mismo tiempo temía decirle, no por el regaño que seguramente se ganarían por dejar que Jo se perdiera, sino porque no quería ver aquella expresión mezcla de terror y angustia que le había visto a Ellen el día anterior.

Pero entre más tiempo pasara más peligro corría Jo, así que finalmente accedió y se dirigieron hacia la casa.

Ellen estaba en el cuarto de lavado, sacando la ropa de la secadora.

— Ellen. —la llamó Dean desde la puerta.

— ¿Si, cariño? — respondió ella distraídamente

—Amh… no encontramos a Jo.

Ellen se giró hacia los chicos con los ojos muy abiertos y esa expresión que solía poner justo antes de soltar un regaño. Pero en seguida se tranquilizó.

—Estábamos jugando a las escondidas. —explicó Richie, acercándose para entregarle el impermeable de la niña. —Pero sólo encontramos esto cerca del pozo.

—El pozo estaba cerrado… —agregó Sam, intentando ayudar.

— ¿La buscaron en el granero? —preguntó Ellen, tomando el impermeable entre sus manos.

—Yo estaba ahí con Ash, y no la vimos entrar

— ¿La buscaron en la van de Ash? ¿En mi camioneta?

Los chicos asintieron.

— ¿Y dentro de la casa?

—Bueno, dijimos que la casa no contaba.

Ellen asintió.

—Está bien. Richie, ve afuera y dile a Ash que te ayude a buscar. Revisen el granero. Sam y Dean, vamos a buscar dentro de la casa. A veces Jo simplemente se salta algunas reglas.

Ellen se dirigió a la habitación de Jo, y Sam y Dean bajaron al sótano a revisar.

— ¿Crees que esté bien? — preguntó Sam mientras miraba entre un montón de ropa que Ash tenía en el suelo.

—Seguro que sí.

—Ellen se veía preocupada.

—Lo sé.

—Jo no se ha escapado nunca de casa.

—No. No creo que se haya escapado, Sam. Es buena para esconderse, y es pequeña, así que puede meterse muy fácilmente en casi cualquier lugar.

— ¿No estás preocupado?

Dean torció la boca y suspiró.

—La vamos a encontrar. No está aquí, volvamos arriba.

Los chicos subieron solo para encontrarse a Ellen bajando las escaleras a paso veloz.

— ¿La encontraron?

—No.

—Iré a ver si Ash y Richie tiene algo. —dijo antes de salir con prisa por la puerta.

—Revisemos el dormitorio. —sugirió Sam. —Quizá se metió ahí. Bajo las camas o en el armario.

Pero Jo tampoco estaba ahí.

Dean sentía la preocupación como un nudo en el estómago. Jo nunca había desaparecido así por tanto tiempo. No quería pensar en que algo realmente malo podría haberle ocurrido. No ahí. No estando tan cerca y sin poder hacer algo al respecto.

—Deberíamos ir a buscar afuera.

— ¿Crees que Ellen buscó en la habitación de Castiel? —preguntó Sam, levantándose del piso luego de haber mirado bajo las camas, con el cabello alborotado y lleno de motas de polvo.

—No lo sé. Supongo.

—Podríamos preguntarle.

Sam se dirigió a la otra habitación y llamó a la puerta con mucha suavidad. No hubo respuesta, como Dean esperaba, así que simplemente adelantó la mano y giró la perilla.

Castiel estaba de pie frente a la ventana, con la mirada perdida en el paisaje detrás del cristal.

—Castiel. — le llamó Dean, pero Castiel ni siquiera volteó a verlos. —Hey, Cas.

Dean puso su mano sobre el hombro del otro niño, y este reaccionó sobresaltado, como si la presencia de Dean a su lado le hubiera tomado completamente por sorpresa.

—La lluvia…—musitó Castiel, con la expresión desencajada. Dean miró por la ventana y vio que el día perfectamente despejado se había arruinado de pronto pues las nubes habían vuelto a cubrir el cielo y ya comenzaba a llover otra vez.

—Ah, si… oye, ¿Has visto a Jo?

—Jo. — Castiel espabiló, y les miró como si recién se diera cuenta de que Dean y Sam estaban en la habitación.

—Estás preocupado. —dijo, clavando toda su atención en el rostro de Dean y luego agregó, con voz suave y tranquilizadora —Jo está bien. En el patio, detrás del granero, hay un viejo barril. No se ve a simple vista por que la hierba está muy alta, pero Jo lo encontró y se escondió ahí.

— ¡Sam! ¡Dean! —escucharon la voz de Richie, y le oyeron subir ruidosamente por las escaleras y aparecer un poco después en la entrada del dormitorio—¡Ash encontró a Jo! Se había quedado dormida dentro de un barril.

Richie soltó una risotada porque le parecía realmente muy divertido, y Sam se rió también.

Dean sonrió, aliviado de saber que Jo estaba bien, pero luego miró por la ventana, la única en esa habitación, desde dónde se veía la entrada a la granja y el camino hacia la carretera, pero el granero y lo que había detrás de él no alcanzaba a verse desde ahí ni aunque uno asomara medio cuerpo por la ventana.

¿Cómo sabía Castiel en dónde se había ocultado Jo?


	7. Chapter 7

— ¡Gané, Dean! —exclamó Jo orgullosamente cuando Dean entró en la sala. La niña estaba empapada, igual que Ellen, Ash. Richie también estaba un poco mojado, la lluvia los había alcanzado mientras estaban afuera. La pequeña a pesar de todo parecía muy animada. —No pudieron encontrarme. Me escondí muy bien ¡Gane!

—Sí, te escondiste demasiado bien.

—Nos asustaste. —agregó Richie.

—Richie, ve a cambiarte la ropa mojada. Ash, tú también. — ordenó Ellen, tomando a su hija en brazos —Voy a darle a Jo un baño de agua caliente.

—Pero no quiero bañarme. —rezongó la niña mientras su madre subía las escaleras con ella.

Hubo estofado para la comida ese día, y Ellen les dejó tomar algunas galletas después de la comida para animarlos. Bien podía ser un error darles más azúcar a un montón de niños que debían quedarse dentro de la casa porque afuera estaba lloviendo, y correr el riesgo de que se pudieran más inquietos, pero aun así lo hizo porque en realidad parecían estar decaídos y quería animarlos. No le sorprendía, con solo mirar a la ventana y ver el cielo completamente negro a las tres de la tarde también la hacía sentir melancólica a ella.

Aquel persistente mal clima le estaba empezando a preocupar. No había llovido así en la región en muchos años, era algo bastante anormal y el pensar en que la causa de ello podía no ser natural le inquietaba.

Se dijo a sí misma que le pediría a Ash que revisara todas las trampas y los alrededores de la granja en cuanto el cielo se despejara un poco, solo para estar seguros de que estaban a salvo.

Cualquiera que pensara que la lluvia no podía ser algo para preocuparse seguramente era alguien que nunca había nubes como las que ella podía ver desde la ventana de la cocina.

Después de comer los niños fueron a sentarse frente al televisor sólo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que no había señal. En cada canal había solo estática y ruido, y Dean se aseguró de ello mirando todos los canales, con la esperanza de que alguno se viera al menos un poco.

—No se ve la tele, Ellen. —anunció Sam cuando la mujer entró en la habitación.

—Debe haberse caído la antena. Lo siento chicos, parece que no habrá televisión hoy. Al menos no hasta que pare la lluvia.

Los niños hicieron una exclamación de desilusión todos al mismo tiempo, porque si no se podía salir a jugar afuera, ver tele era le segunda cosa mejor para hacer.

—Podemos empezar con la hora de estudio más temprano hoy. —la desilusión de los chicos se tornó en desesperación rápidamente, y Ellen soltó una risilla al ver el pánico en sus caritas.

—Es broma, podemos jugar a algo…

—Mami…

Ellen se giró y se encontró con Jo, qué estiraba los bracitos hacia ella para que la cargara. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y una expresión mustia en su carita.

—Jo ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

Ellen la cargó y Jo respondió con un par de estornudos y un gruñidito mientras acomodaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de su madre.

—Estoy cansada. —murmuró. Al sentir su piel, Ellen se dio cuenta de que la temperatura del cuerpo de la niña estaba muy alta.

—Está hirviendo. —dijo con horror, y se encaminaba con ella hacia las escaleras cuando las luces y la televisión se apagaron de repente y la casa quedó apenas tenuemente iluminada con la luz mortecina que llegaba del exterior.

—Ellen, se cortó la energía. —anunció la voz de Ash desde la puerta del sótano.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta. Pon a funcionar las lámparas y asegura las puertas, por favor. Luego sube a ayudarme, Jo tiene fiebre.

—Ellen…— Dean iba a preguntar si había algo que él pudiera hacer para ayudar, pero la mujer ya había corrido escaleras arriba.

Ash fue directo al armario y sacó de unas cajas un par de lámparas halógenas grandes. Encendió una y un potente rayo de luz blanca cruzó por el suelo hasta iluminar los pies de los chicos. Luego Ash fue a la cocina, cerró bien la puerta que daba al patio y luego abrió uno de los cajones de la alacena para sacar un par más de lámparas, aunque bastante más pequeñas. Puso una en manos de Dean y la otra se la dio a Richie.

—Quédense a la vista y no salgan por ninguna razón. ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿Y para qué íbamos a salir con tanta lluvia? —contestó Dean.

Ash se encogió de hombros y se apresuró a subir también para auxiliar a Ellen.

.

—Fue porque se mojó con la lluvia ¿No? —dijo Sam en voz muy baja. Estaban sentados en la sala, con las lamparitas encendidas, jugando a pasar los rayos de luz por cada rincón. —Jo se enfermó por mojarse.

—Yo también me mojé y estoy bien. — respondió Richie.

—También se mojó en la mañana, en el columpio. Y se quedó dormida cerca de la hierba que estaba húmeda por la lluvia de ayer. Y no traía su impermeable puesto. —dijo Dean. Sam supo de inmediato por el tono de voz que su hermano estaba sintiéndose mal por aquello. Dean solía tomar esa actitud cada vez que algo malo pasaba en su presencia, como si él fuera el responsable.

Y era así. Dean estaba mortificado por todo aquello. Primero creyeron que Jo se había perdido y ahora se enfermaba. Y si él fuera supersticioso creería que había caído una racha de mala suerte sobre la granja de los Harvelle. Pero en vez de eso, el chico no podía dejar de pensar que de haber controlado un poco las cosas no hubieran pasado así. De haber jugado a otra cosa Jo no se hubiera desaparecido durante horas y ahora estaría sana. De no haber invitado a Castiel a ver el tractor no hubiera sido casi arrollado por él. Era quizá demasiada culpabilidad para alguien tan joven, pero había crecido sintiéndose así todo el tiempo, completamente responsable por cada cosa mala que le pasara a Sam mientras su padre no estuviera. E incluso cuando John estaba presente, Sam era responsabilidad de Dean cada segundo del día, lo que le causaba la necesidad imperiosa de tener bajo control lo que ocurría para poder mantener a su hermano a salvo.

Y tal vez no estaban tan seguros como él creía en aquella casa.

Miró el rostro de Sam que estaba sentado junto a él, y Sam le devolvió la mirada en la penumbra.

Un rato después escucharon ruido proveniente de la segunda planta y luego las voces de Ash y Ellen y sus pasos mientras bajaban las escaleras apresuradamente.

—El camino estará inundado, Ellen.

— ¡Eso lo sé! Pero si es la única manera de llevar a Jo al hospital lo haré. Dime que no eres capaz de llevarnos a salvo a través de esa tormenta hasta el pueblo y no te haré acompañarme, pero no intentes detenerme. Con la fiebre que tiene no aguantará mucho tiempo. —Ellen modulaba su voz, tratando de no hablar muy alto y sonar más tranquila de lo que estaba, porque en realidad se sentía completamente desesperada.

La condición de Jo había empeorado, la fiebre estaba demasiado alta y la niña había comenzado a vomitar, y Ellen no tenía idea de que era lo que le ocurría.

Había intentado llamar al doctor que solía atenderles en casa, pero a aquellas alturas la línea telefónica también se había cortado, y de todas formas el doctor era un poco demasiado viejo y bastante corto de vista como para que pudiera lograr llegar a salvo y a tiempo con la lluvia. Así que Ellen estaba resuelta a llevar a su hija al hospital.

—Sabes que no te dejaría sola. —respondió Ash. —Te llevo. Las llevaré a salvo, y Jo se pondrá bien.

Ellen asintió y Ash estuvo seguro de que en ese momento ella le dio la espalda para que no la viera con los ojos húmedos.

—Bien. Está bien. Dean, cariño, toma esto. —Dean se levantó del sillón y se acercó a Ellen para tomar la lámpara que ella estaba usando. —Escuchen niños, voy a llevar a Jo al hospital y Ash me va a acompañar, pero lo enviaré de vuelta en cuanto sea posible para que no estén solos por mucho tiempo ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien, Ellen. Estaremos bien. —aseguró Dean.

Ellen suspiró y pasó sus dedos afectuosamente por el cabello del chico.

—Gracias, Dean. Estás a cargo mientras tanto. Ocúpate de que todos cenen y no salgan de la casa. El lugar más seguro es aquí dentro.

—Lo sé.

—Richie, Sam, van a estar bien. Sólo quédense cerca de tú hermano. ¿De acuerdo? —dijo, acariciando la mejilla de Sam y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Dean. —Y por favor, echa un vistazo de cuando en cuando a Castiel. Estaba durmiendo la última vez que fui a verlo, pero con la lluvia se pone nervioso.

—No te preocupes, lo haré.

—Gracias. ¿Ash?

—Aquí. — respondió el muchacho encendiendo la luz de su lámpara para que ella lo ubicara.

—Ve por mi camioneta y estaciónala frente a la casa. Y enciende la calefacción. Y abrígate antes de salir, no quiero a nadie más enfermo en esta casa ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señora.

Ellen volvió a subir las escaleras y poco después bajó con Jo cubierta en un montón de mantas y bajó un impermeable para protegerla de la lluvia.

Richie abrió le abrió la puerta y ella fue directo hacia el vehículo que Ash ya había acomodado junto a la entrada. Se subió, cerró la puerta y la camioneta se remontó por el camino lodoso. Los tres chicos se quedaron en la entrada hasta que el punto blanco que era el vehículo desapareció de su visión tras la cortina de aquella lluvia que parecía interminable y furiosa.

La llegada de la noche no ayudó nada a que el tiempo mejorara. Dean estaba buscando la caja de cereal en la alacena _"No, Sam, no hay Lucky Charms. Si, revisé bien, puedes ir a buscar tú si logras alcanzar el estante",_ cuando un relámpago cruzó el cielo encapotado y momentos después el gruñido feroz de un trueno se hizo retumbar los cristales de la ventana.

—Odió ese ruido. —murmuró Sam removiéndose en su silla.

—Es sólo un trueno. No pasa nada.

—Ya lo sé, pero lo odio.

—No eres el único. —añadió Richie.

—No… Ahora vuelvo.

— ¿A dónde vas? ¿Dean?

—Voy a ver cómo está Castiel. Empiecen sin mí, no me tardo.

Ciertamente Sam y Richie no eran los únicos a los que les desagradaba el ruido de los truenos.

Entró a la habitación de Castiel con la linterna en la mano e iluminó cada rincón del cuarto solo para darse cuenta de que el otro niño no estaba ahí.

Probablemente se había asustado con la tormenta y había ido a refugiarse a la habitación de Ellen sin saber que ella no estaba ahí.

Y acertó. Castiel estaba metido bajó el edredón de la cama de Ellen, cubierto hasta la cabeza.

—Hey, Cas. ¿Estás bien?

El pequeño bulto bajo el cobertor no se movió, así que Dean se aproximó a la cama, y tuvo que estirar mucho el brazo para alcanzarlo porque era una cama grande.

— ¿Castiel? —le llamó, palpando suavemente la espalda del niño a través de la manta y lo sintió estremecerse.

—Está bien, Cas. Te prometo que no te pasará nada. Estás a salvo aquí adentro.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó la sofocada y angustiada voz del otro niño.

—Pues… por que los truenos son solo ruido, no van a lastimarte aunque suenen horrible. Y quizá si podría caerte un rayo, pero no pasará eso mientras estés dentro de la casa. Así que no tienes por qué preocuparte.

El otro no respondió.

Dean apagó la linterna y se trepó en la cama, sentándose junto a Castiel.

—Mi hermano Sam también le tenía miedo a los truenos. Bueno, todavía se asusta un poco a veces, pero sabe que no va a pasarle nada malo con los truenos y los relámpagos, y que no dejaría que le ocurriera nada. Antes se pasaba a mi cama cuando llovía y yo le hablaba hasta que se quedaba dormido.

— ¿De qué le hablabas?

—Ahm, pues… de películas que había visto y él no, de lo que hacía cuando me saltaba clases en la escuela, de besar chicas. — Dean se recargó contra una de las almohadas para estar más cómodo. Guardó silencio durante un rato, recordando las cosas que le contaba a Sammy para distraerlo cuando había tormenta y no podía dormir. —Casi siempre le hablaba de mamá. Le gusta que le hable de mamá, aunque… a mí no me gusta mucho hablar de ella.

Dijo la última frase en voz tan baja que no creyó que Castiel lo escuchara. Seguramente Castiel ni siquiera estaba poniéndole atención. Pero se equivocaba. Castiel le escuchaba atentamente bajo las mantas.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó para sorpresa de Dean.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué no te gusta hablar de tu mamá?

—No sé. —se apresuró a responder Dean con tono cortante. — ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo es tu madre? — preguntó sin meditarlo, demasiado ansioso de cambiar de tema, pero casi en seguida se dio cuenta de que tal vez no debía preguntarle sobre su familia. Podría ser cierto lo que le había dicho Ash esa tarde, que a Castiel lo habían abandonado. ¿Qué clase de familia abandonada a un niño de esa manera?

—Yo no tengo una madre. Eso creo.—respondió Castiel, levantando un poco el edredón y Dean supo que se estaba asomando pues aunque no podía ver su rostro en la oscuridad, escuchaba su voz un poco más nítida, libre de la manta con la que se había cubierto hasta la cabeza.

—Oh. Bueno, yo tampoco la tengo desde hace mucho.

—Aún tienes a tu hermano y a tu padre.

—Sí. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes hermanos? — preguntó, siendo muy cuidadoso esta vez con el tono que usaba para preguntar. No podía negar que sentía gran curiosidad por saber de la familia de Castiel, si es que la tenía, pero no quería incomodarlo con sus preguntas. Uno no iba simplemente y curioseaba en las historias familiares de otros así como así, lo sabía por qué cuando alguien mostraba demasiado interés en saber de su familia se ponía huraño y de mal humor.

—Si…—respondió Castiel, pero cualquier cosa que fuera a añadir a su respuesta se perdió cuando el brillo de un nuevo relámpago iluminó la habitación. Dean por fin pudo ver el rostro de Castiel, aunque fue por poco tiempo antes de que volviera a meter la cabeza bajo las cobijas. Poco después llegó el trueno, largo y profundo como el gruñido de una bestia.

—Yo también solía tenerles miedo. —dijo cuándo por fin volvió la quietud. —Cuando tenía cuatro años, o por ahí. Pero dejé de temerles cuando me di cuenta de que hay cosas en el mundo más terribles que si pueden dañarte, y entonces los truenos y los relámpagos ya no parecieron tan peligrosos.

El silencio precedió a su voz. Sintió que su repentina confesión se había quedado en el aire como una pieza que no terminaba de encajar y se sintió tonto por haber dicho algo como eso. Pero lo que había dicho era, sin embargo, la verdad.

—No les temo a los relámpagos y los truenos, Dean. —respondió la vocecita de Castiel un rato después.

—Eso no es lo que me parece a mí. —soltó el otro, con una risita. — ¿Por qué te escondes entonces si no les tienes miedo?

—Son las voces las que me asustan.

— ¿Cuáles voces?

—Las voces que se escuchan en el cielo.

Dean no supo cómo responder a aquella declaración. Se quedó callado, aguzando el oído, por si acaso lograba escuchar algo más que el sonido de la lluvia.

—Yo… no escucho voces.

Castiel emitió un suspiro ahogado.

— ¿Qué es lo que dicen? —quiso saber Dean.

—Dicen mi nombre —pudo sentir como Castiel se revolvía bajo las mantas. —Y suenan enojadas.


End file.
